Courage of the Earth
by OniHelix
Summary: Ever since the defeat of Ganondorf, Link has been travelling the world to truly see what was beyond Hyrule. One day, he encounters a strange dragon being attacked by savages. Who is this dragon? Why did it leave? And the one question Link actually can answer... Do fairies really have tails? T to be safe. Elements from other media.
1. The New Slayer

**STORY NUMBER FIVE. It took me a while to come up with the premice for a fifth story, so here it is. ZELDA AND FAIRY TAIL. I would also like to thank Assassin of Shadows for some idea bouncing that helped me come up with chapter 1. YOU RULE!**

* * *

Chapter 1

The New Slayer

Ever since he defeated Ganondorf and placed the Master Sword back in it's pedestle, Link has been travelling the world to truly see it. During his travels, he encountered many strange lands, one of which included the doomed land of Termina, from which he obtained very peculiar masks, one of which was the god-like Fierce Deity's Mask while he was rescuing it. Thankfully, he succeeded and saved the inhabitants from the almost inevitable threat of the moon crashing down. He also made several new friends on his adventures, Romani, Cremia (He still remembers the hug), Kafei, etc.

Eventually, he came across several people that were fighting something. It looked like a... Dragon! It was large, brown, and had several obsidian-like spikes along its back, as well as for claws. One of the people noticed him and called for him.

"Hey, Kid! Help us take this thing out!"

Link didn't know what was happening, but he did know when someone was in trouble. And the people weren't defending themselves. However, the dragon soon got the upperhand and knocked the people out, then turned on Link, inhaling to ready some sort of roar attack. Now, Link had fought dragons before, but he was an adult, as well as those dragons being evil, so he did the one logical thing in that situation.

"I'm not here to fight! I'm not with them!"

With that, the dragon took a moment to examine Link, and was startled when it realized he was only 10!

"Boy, why are you alone? Go back to your family!"

Link's eyes showed a quick flash of sorrow, then he said, "My parents died before I ever got the chance to get to know them."

The dragon stepped back. "You have no family!?"

Link shook his head. "No."

The dragon brought itself down to eye level. "Would you like to have a family?"

The shine in Link's eyes couldn't have been brighter. "Really!? Oh, thank you! What's you're name?"

The dragon, which turned out to be a woman, smiled and said, "I am Geovana. What is your name, pray tell?"

Link smiled and held out his hand to Geovana. "I'm Link. It's nice to meat you, Geovana."

Geovana slid a claw into Link's hand and shook it. She then hefted him onto her back and flew off to what she called home, which turned out to be a giant mountain.

"Link, if you are to be my foster son, there is something I want to teach you."

Link looked down at his new mother and smiled. "What is it, Geovana?"

She landed and let him off of her back. "You are familiar with magic, correct?"

Link nodded, so she went on. "Well, there is a special type of magic that I would like to teach you. It is called Earth Dragon Slayer Magic."

Hearing the word 'slayer' caused Link to tense up. "But wait, aren't you an Earth Dragon? Why would you teach me magic that would enable me to kill you!?"

Geovana smiled. "While it can kill me, it can only due so after so much training with it. After you've just learned it, you can't really challenge a dragon."

Link then calmed down, as at first he thought she was basically telling him to kill her. Granted, he wouldn't do it, but he wouldn't want to make that decision.

"Don't worry, it's not that hard to learn for one like you. Your magic container is clearly large, and for one so young, my, will it be something in the future."

Link was smiling. _Thank you, great fairies!_ He had no idea what this magic could do, but he thought it sounded remarkable!

"Hey, Geovana, what exactly can Earth Dragon Slayer Magic do?"

Geovana chuckled and grabbed a large piece of stone. "It allows you to utilize the power of an Earth Dragon, and as such gives you several unique traits."

She then ate the piece of stone, slightly disgusting Link. "You see, Earth Dragon Slayers can eat stone and dirt to replenish their magic reserves, as well as power up your attacks. Also, Earth Dragon Slayers use mainly physical attacks, though they are remarkably powerful, as they are are enhanced by the stone."

Link was speechless. "You have got to be kidding me. This is ridiculous. Anything like that cannot exist."

Geovana shook her head. "But it's true! I can teach you it within days!"

Link heavily debated it, but curiosity won. "Fine. When do we start?"

Geovana smiled. "How about now?"

OOO

Link went on to train in the art of Earth Dragon Slayer Magic. He trained especially on the immunity part, which made his skin and stomach tough enough to withstand jagged stone. After he conditioned his body, Geovana went on the teach him the defensive part. The Earth Dragon's Scales. Upon learing this technique to a certain extent, she began to educate Link in the offensive focus of Earth Dragon Slayer Magic. He was especially fond of the Earth Dragon's Iron Fist and the Earth Dragon's Roar. He claimed they felt like they filled a gap of some kind. Geovana thought it was because he was only educated with using a sword and shield, not hand-to-hand combat.

Link eventually began to style his hair in a different way so that it could conceal one of his eyes, as some people could tell emotions by reading eyes and other gestures. (TP hair) And with some help from Geovana, he created several earrings for himself as he liked how they looked on him as an adult.

As for Link and Geovana, they became very close, acting like Link was her true son, a luxury she never had. She cared for him greatly, being the mother he never had. He would go as far as saying Geovana is his real mother. However, one day that would all change.

Link awoke in his usual bed, though something was different. There were usually some rocks for him to eat at the foot of the bed, though they weren't there this morning. He didn't think much of it.

He went outside, only to see that Geovana was gone!

"Geovana? Geovana!? Geovana, where are you!?"

He spent the rest of the day trying to find her to no avail. He collapsed that night, into bed, weeping. This was the first mother he really had, and now she was gone.

"NO! Goddesses, WHY! Why must you torture me so!?"

He had seen many people leave him, but his own mother really made an impact on the young child.

The young Dragon Slayer readied all of his things and left in search of his foster mother. He made his way to the Kingdom of Fiore in Magnolia Town. There, he formed the base of his opperations, trying to find any lead that he could about Geovana. What he didn't know, was of the inhabitants of the town would ultimately help the young mage.

* * *

** I know this may seem a bit choppy to some of you, but just roll with me. It's been a while since I've really focused on Fairy Tail, so any help is gladly accepted! Btw, Geovana is mine. As well as Earth Dragon Slayer Magic. Thank god that it wasn't already taken! OniHelix out!**


	2. Slayers Meet

**I'm just going to knock chapter two out today. I don't really like to just have something with one chapter for so long, so I'll give you this today!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Slayers Meet

Ever since Geovana left, Link has been searching for her, using the Kingdom of Fiore as his base in order to find his foster mother. He hadn't come up with much. All that he really did know was the date she left: July 7, X777. At least, that was the year in Fiore. All he really had left of her was his magic, which he trained regularly, so that the day he found her, he could make her proud.

Link noticed that the people aroung Magnolia wore radically different clothes than him, and as such he stuck out like a sore thumb. So, he decided that he needed new clothes. He checked seveal clothing stores, but couldn't really find anything. It seemed that most of the stores were dominated by this Heart Kreuz stuff or whatever. All he knew was that it looked awfully girly.

What he did do though, was simply remake his clothes. He cut open the front of his tunic and rimmed it in black fabric, as well as shortening it and sewing on the crest of the goddess on the back as well as the Triforce right above his shoulder plates. He also gave it a higher collar. He got a pair of what's called cargo pants and slid his adventure pouch into one of the pockets, as well as a pair of leather gauntlets with a metal gaurd he placed on his left forearm. He got steel toed-boots, and a golden chain maile shirt. Why he didn't think of this before, he doesn't know.

Once he finished the clothes, which took a very long time considering he had never sewn before, the people still looked at him funny, but they didn't really pay any mind to him.

One day, after returning back to the alley way he called home, he noticed some very peculiar people aroung Magnolia Town. They seemed to possess magic like he did, especially the pink-haired one. There were for of them that really caught his attention. There was a black-haired boy with the tendancy to strip down to his boxers, a white-haired girl with a bad temper, a cute red-head that can spawn weapons and armor for her to use, and a pink-haired boy that had the fire counterpart of Link's Earth Dragon Slayer Magic. He thought they were pretty interesting. Then he had an idea. If a dragon had taught Link how to use Dragon Slayer Magic, then would a dragon have to have taught the pink-haired boy how to as well? He wasn't going to wait to find out.

"Hey, you four!"

They looked around t find him, and were surprised when they saw his outfit.

"What are you wereing, kid?"

Link turned his gaze to the white haired girl, who visibly tensed up. Was she really that surprised by his eye color?

The red-head stepped forward. "What do you want?"

Link turned to the pink-haired boy. "I want to talk to him. I'm pretty sure we have something in common."

The pink-haired boy stepped forward, and began observing Link. "Are you sure? We sem pretty different."

Link reached down and picked up a rock. "Are you a Dragon Slayer?"

All of them got to an offensive pose, and the pink one lit his hands on fire. "How do you know about that!?"

Link help up his hands. "Because I'm a Dragon Slayer too." To give emphasis, he ate the stone to prove to them he was a slayer.

The pink one stepped forward and held out his hand. "I'm Nastu Dragneel. These are my friends, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, and Mirajane Strauss."

The rest of them waved, except for Mirajane, who had something on her mind.

"How do we know that you're actually a slayer? Anyone can just eat a rock."

Link rolled his eyes and faced the water. "Watch."

He then inhaled deeply, then released a massive sandstorm from a magic seal, his Earth Dragon's Roar.

"Can a non-slayer do that?" Link was pretty confident that would get the point across.

Everyone, includine Mirajane, was pretty sure that he wasn't bluffing at that point. Natsu stepped forward.

"Who taught you Dragon Slayer Magic?"

Link sighed. "I was taught by the Earth Dragon, Geovana. Until she left, that is."

Natsu perked up. "I was taught by Igneel. Until he left!"

Link looked him right in the eyes. "What? You where trained by a dragon as well? When did he leave?"

Natsu looked down. "July 7, X777."

"The exact same day as Geovana!"

Natsu couldn't believe it. Link's Dragon gaurdian left him too? Who is this boy exactly?

"Hey, let me see some more of your magic!"

Link gave a wealk smile and readied his arm for a punch, and to everyone's surprise, a thin layer of stone formed around his fist and arm, functioning as a hard layer of skin that could power up attacks.

Everyone was focusing on his arm, but Erza noticed the sword and shield strapped to his back.

"Wait, you can use weapons?"

Lnk looked at her and nodded. "Yeah. I was just about the best swordsman where I come from."

Erza nodded in approval. "How good were you, exactly."

Link thought about it for a while. "Well, I did come up with seven secret skills."

Erza got really close. "SHOW ME."

Link wasn't fazed, but unsheathed his sword. "You can tell no one, alright?"

They all nodded and Link began.

"I have my fatal blow."

He lept high into the air and drove his sword into the ground.

"My shield bash."

He thrust his shield forward.

"The back slice."

He rolled in a semi-circle and followed it with an upward slash.

"My personal favorite, the helm splitter."

Leaping high into the air, he held his sword out and flipped.

"The deadliest one, the mortal draw."

He sheathed his sword, and, without warning, he spun around and swung it in a slash capable of decapitating someone.

"My jump strike."

Croutching into a striking pose, he charged energy into his sword, then lept into the air and slammed it onto the ground discharging the energy around him.

"And the overall most powerful one, the great spin."

He readied his sword behing him, charging it with some sort of energy, and one it was done, he spun violently releasing all of it at once creating a very large wave.

Erza had witnessed all of it and did so in shock.

"Are you a part of a guild already? Or are you still open in that category?"

* * *

**This didn't quite turn out the way I was hoping, but it isn't that bad. I hope. Please review and give me some input,or requests on anything. Help of any sort would be accepted in a heartbeat! OniHelix out!**


	3. Fairy Tail

**Even if this isn't getting any reviews, this is getting so many views. It's ridiculous! Thanks, guys! It means alot to me! So I'm proud to give you chapter 3.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Fairy Tail

"Guild? What kind of guild are you talking about?"

Natsu looked at him funny. "You mean you don't know about magic guilds? Where do you come from?"

Link rubbed the back of his neck and said, "I'm afraid not. I come from a land called Hyrule."

"Hyrule? Where's that?", asked a confused Gray.

Link looked over to him, but he turned away once he made eye contact. "You know, I've been traveling for so long I can hardly remember!"

Erza nodded and grabbed Link by the arm. "Anyway, you're joining our guild."

Link looked at her, but she didn't shy away when eye contact was established. "What's it called?"

They all spoke in unison, as if they had practiced it. "Fairy Tail!"

Link thought about that for a while. "I think I've heard some of the townsfolk talk about something called Fairy Tail. You guys are supposed to be strong." He said the last part with a smile.

"Yeah! It's because I'm a part of this guild.", Mirajane said loudly, but Link shook his head.

"What do you know!?"

Link crossed his arms and gave her one of his cold stares, which even Erza turned away from. "You aren't the only one in Fairy Tail. There is more than one person who makes Fairy Tail what it is."

Erza, regardless of her fear in Link's gaze, had listened and nodded. "He has a point, Mira."

Mira looked angrily at Erza, and once she did, sparks began shooting from their eyes, completely confusing Link and scaring Gray and Natsu.

"Dude, run! You don't want to stick around for a fight between these two!"

Link looked at him, then back to the girls and shook his head. "Yeah, no. You two, break it up."

The two looked at Link with eyes full of intent to kill, but the young Hero didn't even falter. "There are people around. Do you want to hurt them?"

The two stopped, looked at each other, them crossed their arms and turned away yelling, "Fine!"

Natsu and Gray were shocked. Link had just stopped a fight between Mira and Erza, using nothing but words.

"Dude. Who are you?"

Link turned to the two and smiled as wide as he could. "Oh, just an adventurer from some land or another."

Natsu and Gray just grabbed one of Link's hands each, then bolted off to their guild hall, leaving Erza and Mirajane to think about what just happened.

"Did he really just do that?"

Erza nodded. "This kid is either very cocky, or very strong. I'm hoping for the latter."

Mirajane nodded back. "You and me both."

OOO

Once Gray and Natsu dragged Link to the hall, they went inside and began shouting for someone.

"Master Makarov! Come here, please! We have a possible new member!"

At the mention of the words 'new member', a small old man lept off of the balconey above and landed right in front of Link.

"Welcome, young one, to Fairy Tail."

Link stepped forward and held out his hand to the man, who gladly shook it.

"My name is Link."

The man smiled. "I am Makarov Dreyar, Guildmaster of this fine establishment. So, you want to join Fairy Tail, eh?"

Link nodded. "That is, if you can help me with something."

Makarov's eye widened slightly. "What do you want help with?"

Link got serious. "My foster mother, the Earth Dragon, Geovana, Left several weeks ago, and I have been searching for her ever since. Would you help me find her?"

Makarov understood his predicament, and nodded. "I promise you, we will do everything within our power to help you find her. So... will you join us? Will you be a member of Fairy Tail?"

Link was beaming. "Are you kidding? Of course I will!"

Makarov jumped in the air, slightly surprising Link. "Now, why might this guild be called Fairy Tail? Do fairies really have tails? Do they even exist... Like them, this place is an eternal mystery... A never ending adventure!"

Link had something on his mind, most specifically regarding the fairy tail bit, but he didn't want to ruin the fun. This was a new start for him! Who knows, they might even help him find Geovana!

"Now, for the issue of you guild mark."

Link looked at him. "Guild mark?"

Makarov laughed. "Gray, Natsu, show him."

The two boys revealed a small mark tattooed onto their bodies, Natsu's was on his right shoulder, and Gray's was on his chest.

"Where would you like yours to be?"

Link looked around, and decided.

"How about my right hand?"

Makarov nodded, but pressed on. "But why not your left? You appear to be left-handed, and people usually go with their dominant side."

Link removed his glove to reveal his mark of the Triforce, which gave off a dull glow.

"It's already taken."

Makarov marvelled at the mark. "What guild is this from? I've never seen this insignia before."

Link put his glove back on and shook his head. "No, this isn't from another guild. This is the Triforce, an ancient relic from the land of my birth. I possess the crest of courage. There are two other pieces, but I don't have either of them. They govern power and wisdom."

Makarov was listening intently to Link's explaintion, and was in shock of what he said.

"So, right hand it is!"

OOO

Link soon had his mark tattooed on, which he got in gold to match his Triforce symbol. After he did, several of the other guild members congradulated him. Even Mirajane calmed down enough to say it, though she quickly found something to fight someone about.

Natsu suggested that they go spar, and Link accepted without hesitation. The two headed outside so that they didn't destroy the guild.

"Are you ready, Link?"

"Oh, I was born ready, Natsu!"

The two then rushed at eachother with their respective iron fists.

* * *

**I just love writing things, and I do even more when people give possitive feedback. *wink wink* But, until next time, OniHelix out!**


	4. Heat of the Moment

**I want to at least get this up to the chapter count of SAO and LOZ, so I'm going to barrage update this. Sorry for those who think that this is a bit rushed, I'm trying. But anyway, chapter 4.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Heat of the Moment

As Link and Natsu charged at each other, bystanders could tell that they were going to have fun. The two readied their iron fists and collided, causing both to jump back. They then began swinging at each other, with each blow doing almost no damage due to their status as Slayers.

Link began adding in his Earth Dragon's Claws to try to sweep Natsu's legs out from under him, but was met by Natsu front-flipping over it to kick him in the head using the momentum, but Link slid underneath him while he was in the air. Once he did, he jumped back as far as he could and readied his Earth Dragon's Roar. Once Natsu saw the unmistakable attack, he readied his own, but a mere second too late as Link had fired his off and Natsu was forced to dodge or be cut apart by the roar.

Natsu, after praising Link's roar, rushed in and went to town on Link with both his iron fists as well as his claws, though Link's remarkable reaction time allowed him to keep up with it. Soon enough, Natsu began getting 'fired up', constantly emitting a blazing aura. He began moving a lot faster, as well as delivering far more powerful punches, keeping Link on his toes. To deal with the new threat, Link activated his Earth Dragon's Scales, covering his whole body with strong brown scales. While they slowed him down a little, his offense and defense were off the charts. The two began meeting blow for blow and fist for fist.

Witnessing this event, Gray, Erza, Mirajane, and Makarov were shocked. Link just got here, and he's already capable of going toe-to-toe with a Fire Dragon Slayer as powerful as Natsu.

Link began using both of his hands for powerful overhand blows, which even Natsu had to dodge. They were slow, but extremely destructive, as a single hit shattered the ground around them and forming a small crater. Using the smoke from these attacks as a diversion, Link began using his roar from withing the clouds to hopefully catch Natsu off-guard. However, Natsu could hear that sharp intake of breath and got back right before the massive sandstorm whipped by, slicing the ground as if it were nothing.

Makarov was impressed by Link's show of force. "While he may have slowed down a bit, his offense and defense are incredible. Earth Dragons are renowned for their devastating power and immense durability, not their speed."

Erza nodded and turned back to the fight. She had personally never seen Natsu so ferocious, and was doubtful even she could defeat him at this point. But Link... he was a entirely different story. His attacks held remarkable power, yet had true grace, a deadly combination. Even with his scales activated, he possessed surprising speed and agility. Just what was this kid capable of?

Meanwhile, Link and Natsu were beginning to run out of steam. Natsu had begun to cool off, and Link's scales had started cracking. The fight could go either way, to be honest. Then, the two began readying for a final attack that would decide it. Natsu lit both hands ablaze while Link encased both in solid rock. The two brought their hands together and released some of their most powerful attacks. Natsu created a giant fireball while Link formed a huge boulder, and after both were done forming, they hurled the massive spheres at one another. The immensely powerful spells collided and generated a huge explosion, effectively putting Natsu out and shattering Link's scales, as well as momentarily knocking them out.

Gray, Erza, and Mirajane were speechless. What have they just witnessed? Link had been a perfectly even match for Natsu, and all that he used was his magic. Erza walked over to the crater where both boys were laying, unconscious.

"Wow. These two are really something. Just look at what they did to this plain!"

Before anyone even allowed them to fight, they made sure they were in a completely uninhabited area, else they risk hurting citizens, so they found an empty plain for the two Slayers.

Many of the other guild members had come to see what they though would be a simple spar, but turned into a massive battle. Eventually, Link and Natsu began to stir, and woke up. Link got two bottles out of his pocket, and handed one to Natsu.

"Here, drink this. It should ease the pain and heal your wounds."

Natsu looked at the mysterious red liquid, then chugged it like he had drank the stuff all of his life. Link, however, drank it slowly, and for good reason. Shortly after downing the drink, Natsu began screaming in pain.

"OH GOD, THIS STUFF IS BITTER! GrossgrossgrossgrossGrossGrossGROSS!"

Link couldn't help but laugh at is friends unfortunate fate. Even Mirajane got a laugh out of it, albeit hers was pretty sinister. Eventually, the taste wore off, and he begged Makarov to light something on fire for him. Makarov did, and Natsu immediately ate the fire, confusing Link a bit, until remembered his ability to consume his respective element.

Soon after the fight and once they got back to the guild hall, Erza sought out Link.

"Hey, Link. That was some incredible fighting back there. Honestly, I'm surprised you managed to keep up with Natsu for so long. Even more by how little of your stuff you really used. By the way, you seem like the kind of person who would benefit greatly from being able to use Requip Magic."

Link looked to the young girl beside him and smiled. "Is that an offer to teach me?"

Erza smiled and half closed one of her eyes- er, eye. (?) "Maybe it is, maybe it isn't."

From downstairs, they could hear Mirajane shouting about something.

"Where are those two!?"

Link looked over at Erza. "Is she like that often?"

Erza nodded. "Sadly, yes. Very often."

Link laughed and grabbed something out of his pocket. An ocarina.

Erza noticed the small instrument, and cocked her head to the side. "You know how to play that?"

Link was about to put it up to his lips to play, then stopped and looked at Erza. "Yeah, I learned quit a few songs on my travels. Want to hear one?"

Erza nodded and Link held the instrument up to his lips. The music that flowed from the small object was beautiful and fast paced. However, it also had a hint of gloom to it that really gave it life. Outside, it began to rain, confusing the young knight.

"But it was perfectly sunny outside! Not even a cloud in the sky! How can it be raining so violently out there?"

Link held up the small instrument. "This has the power to utilize the magic contained withing these songs. I just played the Song of Storms, which, as the name suggests, can create storms. If I play it again, it will cancel the storm outside."

Erza nodded in amazement. _He even has power over the weather. Is there even a limit to what he can do?_

Link was busy trying to play another song when Mirajane burst inside. "Have you guys noticed this weather? It was sunny a little bit ago!"

Erza pointed at Link, who waved and went to play the Song of Storms again to stop the downpour. Mirajane then pieced these things together and crossed her arms. "There is no way he is the one doing this."

Link smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Do you really think so?"

Mirajane nodded and gave her own evil smile in return.

Link shrugged then readied his instrument again. "Aren't you tired? It's getting dark out."

Mirajane laughed at him then. "It's the middle of the day! How stupid can someone be?"

Link smiled. "Don't be so sure of yourself." He then played yet another son on his ocarina, which in turn turned day into night. He looked out the window. "Would you look at that! It got dark out in a flash."

Mirajane couldn't believe it. He really was doing it.

"How exactly did you do that?"

* * *

**So how is this, everyone? Please review and let me know. OniHelix out!**


	5. New Mage

**I gotta say, this received some pretty good feedback. Therefore, I'm happy to write this especially long chapter, the longest chapter I've written to date! So, drumroll please... *bzzzzzzzzzzzz* Chapter 5 of Courage of the Earth, the New Mage! READ IT AND ENJOY. Wait, anyone want to do a disclaimer beforehand?**

**Natsu: OniHelix does not own anything from The Legend of Zelda or Fairy Tail.**

**OniHelix: Thank you, Natsu! Alright, chapter 5, do your thing.**

* * *

Chapter 5

New Mage

Several years later, everyone has grown up. Physically, that is. Natsu and Gray still fight, Erza still terrifies them, and Link still strives to become stronger and find Geovana. Mirajane, however, went from cold and mean to being the friendliest member of the guild, other than Makarov himself.

Ever since that day so many years ago, Erza had been teaching Link to use Requip Magic, which he learned surprisingly fast. Erza herself developed her own magic even further, as well as acquiring several more suits of armor. But Link wasn't slacking off, either. He also managed to get his hands on several suits of armor and weapons. Though he relies more on his Slayer Magic in fights, he still keeps up with his sword practices, as well as several other disciplines. He became one of the strongest guild members very quickly, even being a potential S-class mage.

Natsu had been training almost as hard as Link over the past few years, determined to defeat the Slayer ever since their stalemate. His fire became so hot when enraged, that it was capable of melting stone, though Link didn't usually allow exposure of that length to melt his scales, as that actually hurts. But, Link has also increased the strength of his scales. They are at a caliber that they can block Erza's sword swings while only being cracked a bit.

Gray has evolved his Ice-Make Magic greatly, now being capable of creating highly detailed objects with ease, as well as becoming far more adept with his magic in combat (Thanks to his constant fighting with Natsu). Speaking of Natsu, he has recently received information about someone going around Hargeon referring to himself as 'Salamander' from Krov, the messenger. Hearing about this, Natsu believed it to be his father, Igneel. So, he went down to check it out. Link came with him, as if Ignell really was down there, he may have information about Geovana. As did Happy, Natsu's flying blue cat, simply because he follows Natsu everywhere.

OOO

Inside of one just about the only Magic Shop in Hargeon, a girl was busy complaining about the prices of a Celestial Spirit Key, Nikora, which costs 20,000 jewels.

"Oh, I see how it is. How about this...?"

She unzipped her shirt a bit, revealing a decent amount of her large breasts, convincing the clerk to drop the price down to 19,000 jewels, angering the girl.

"Well, fine! I'll just take my business elsewhere!"

She went outside, only to hear a large amount of cheering, When she went to check it out, she heard people cheering 'Salamander', a dynamo fire mage. Once she saw him, her heart began beating a lot faster. He was fairly tall with short blue hair, eyes, a tattoo above his right eye of two semi circles connected together. He wore a white dress shirt with a blue cape over it, covered in patterns similar to that of a pirate ship's steering wheel. He had a pair of red striped pants rolled up at the ankles, revealing his black shoes. He also wore several gold bracelets with a few rings. The girl loved him. However, her musings were interrupted when Natsu came running in, thinking that the man was someone named Igneel. Seeing that this was just a guy, Natsu left, Link following closely after. The girl began looking at the two, as they seemed unnatural. Link felt her staring at them, then turned a little to reveal his shockingly azure eyes, causing several of the girls swarming the other man to stare at him in awe. Until they began charging at the two, that is. They began attacking the two, easily taking Natsu by surprise, but Link was literally watching it begin, so he merely lept to the top of a nearby building, shocking them all.

"Jeez, Natsu! They're only a bunch of girls! Why are you having so much trouble?"

Natsu however, didn't find his predicament as funny as Link did. "They're civilians! I can't hurt them!"

The girl realized then why she was so drawn to the man earlier. He was using illegal Charm Magic, and Natsu's interruption had distracted her.

Meanwhile, Natsu was being pestered by the girls for not wanting the man's signature, and therefore threw him far away, causing Link to smile a little. The girl walked towards Natsu, who was still on his head, thanks to the girls. Happy had flown over to Link while Natsu was been assaulted, so as not to get hurt. But by the time the girl got there, Happy had flown over to him in order to get him up.

"Come on, Natsu, let's go. I want some fish!"

The girl overheard that part, and helped Natsu up.

"Thank you for what you did back there. That guy was using some illegal magic, so I was under his control a bit."

Natsu had never been more confused about anything in his life. "What illegal magic? I thought you all thought he was really hot."

The girl shook her head. "Nooo... I'm Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia."

Natsu got up and cracked his neck. "I'm Natsu Dragneel, and these are my friends, Happy and Link."

Lucy looked around at the building Link was standing on earlier, but he was gone. She turned back to Natsu to tell him, but right once she made eye contact, Link landed right next to the Slayer, scaring her a decent amount.

"AAAHHH! D-DON'T DO THAT! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

She then took the moment that Natsu spent laughing to size up Link. He was taller than Natsu and looked a little older, maybe a year older. He had unusually long golden hair, which covered his right eye, giving him a sense of secrecy. He wore a short, floppy cap on the back of his head, which reached down to his shoulders. His ears were adorned by several earings that matched his eyes, though the color wasn't quit as intense. He wore a white collared long-sleeved shirt with a few strands of cloth binding the collar parts around his neck. On top of that was a short chain-mail shirt, though why he needed armor, she didn't know. He also wore a green jacket with rolled up sleeves that was open it the front, rimmed all in black, and with a chin-high collar. There were small slits in the shoulders revealing the chain mail, and a small band of metal wrapped around his left bicep, along with a pair of leather gauntlets with a piece of plated metal on his left forearm. He had a pair of cargo pants adourned by several belts, and steel-toed combat boots. If Lucy didn't know any better, she would feel threatened by him.

"Anyway... As thanks for saving me, do you three want something to eat? It's on me!"

While Natsu and Happy were cheering, Link merely facepalmed.

"What?"

Link shook his head. "You must be rich if you think you can buy as much as food as these two want."

Lucy crossed her arms and looked at Link. "What about you? Are you going to help slay my wallet?"

Link smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Are you kidding? Free food is going to make anyone pig-out."

Lucy sweat-dropped. _What have I just done?_

OOO

Once they arrived at the restaurant, Link and Natsu ordered just about everything, while Happy requested several fish. Once the food arrived, Natsu and Happy began tearing into the food, while Link took his time to actually taste his own. Witnessing their ferocity with their food compared to Link's she found which one had the most self-control.

"But again, thank you for freeing me from his charm. I'm a mage looking for a guild to join. Oh, you three probably don't even know what that is. A guild is a sort of gathering place for mages like me who want to help people, or just get better with their magic. And weren't you looking for someone, Natsu?"

The Slayer swallowed a mouthful of noodles and nodded. "Yeah, my foster father, Igneel. He's a dragon, just in case you see him."

Saying that Lucy was shocked by Natsu's response would be the understatement of the century. "There is no way your father is a dragon! Is there anyone else like you?"

Natsu nudged Link with his elbow as he downed another mouthful of the buttery noodles. "He was raised by the Earth Dragon, Geovana. And trust me, Link isn't really one to lie about something as serious as that."

Lucy was pale at that point. She stood in the presence of two people supposedly raised by dragons. To be honest, her reaction was pretty subtle when compared to other people. They would have ran off, screaming.

"B-but, a dragon would be here! It's so big it would destroy everything! Anyway, I'll pay for this and head out. Thank you Natsu, Link. I hope we meet again someday!"

She got up to leave, but Natsu and Happy stopped her.

"Hey, how about in return for buying us food, we get you the signature of that guy all of those girls were swarming earlier?"

Saying that Lucy denied with everything she had is yet another understatement, causing Happy and Natsu to bow to her, and Link give her a thumbs-up.

"What strange people."

OOO

Later that day, Lucy was sitting on a park bench reading about the Fairy Tail Guild and their exploits. They were rumored to have three Dragon Slayers within their ranks, and even they they were powerful slayers. Oh, how she wished she could join them.

Without warning, the man from earlier burst out of a bush, looking surprisingly attractive. He seemed to have been eavesdropping on her to get the information he needed.

"Oh my, I couldn't help but see that you were reading about Fairy Tail. You know, I could help you join if you come to my party later tonight."

Lucy didn't even hesitate. She stood up and put on a dress for the party shouting, "I'll be there!"

Meanwhile, Link, Happy, and Natsu were busy trying to find a different way back to the guild,as their motion sickness was overpowering, and Happy could only carry one of them. Not like it matters anyway, as even then he feels like he's about to vomit. However, before they could just walk back to the guild, they overheard a few people talking about 'Salamander'.

"Hey, you know about that Salamander guy? The one from Fairy Tail?"

The two slayers perked up at that.

"What is she talking about? That guy isn't a part of our guild. Something's wrong here..."

Link nodded. "Yeah. Let's listen a little bit longer to see what this guy's up to."

"...Yeah, isn't he hot? Literally? Word on the street is that he's having a party on his boat later. Wanna check it out?"

Link grabbed Natsu by his scarf and lept high into the air, heading straight for the docks.

Lucy had already gotten their, and Salamander had offered her a drink, but she slapped it away.

"Do you think I'm stupid? There's bound to be a sleeping drug in there, and I have no intentions of becoming your girl any time soon."

The man stood up, towering over the young mage. "Ah, but you see, that's not what I do. I, my mistaken beauty, am a slave trader, and you are now a part of my collection. Now, I'm going to mark what is mine!"

He grabbed a branding iron, and using his own flames, heated it to a red hot glow, aiming it at the terrified girl while his goons held her down. Right before he moved to brand her, he noticed the key ring on her belt.

"Oh, you're a Celestial Spirit Mage, aren't you? Too bad I have no use for these."

He took the keys and threw them overboard, hen turned back to press the burning metal to her skin in order to mark her as a slave. But right before he could make contact, our favorite Dragon Slayers burst through the wall, literally crashing the party. Soon after though, the two became violently ill, as the ship was moving. They fell to the floor, Link holding his stomach in pain, while Natsu was busy trying to keep from hurling all over the place. The man Smiled and looked at the two evilly.

"You two think that you can take me on? I'm Fairy Tail's famous Fire Mage, Salamander!"

One of his lackies cheered him on. "Yeah, you tell them, Bora!"

Wile they were all distracted, Happy went and flew Lucy off the boat. However, shortly after getting over the water, his wings vanished, leaving both to plummet into the sea below. After Lucy disappeared under the waves, she saw something gold glinting on the bottom. She swam down to retrieve it, and miracle of miracles, it was her Spirit Keys! She surfaced holding up one of them, and then summoned one of her spirits, Aquarius. She appeared, then turned to Lucy.

"NEVER. Lose those keys AGAIN. What do you need?"

Lucy gestured a the ship. "It's a slave ship. We can't allow it to leave!"

Aquarius nodded, and producing an absolutely tremendous wave, got Lucy back on the boat and sent the whole thing onto the shore, wrecking it. Link and Natsu were freed of their motion sickness, as the boat was no longer moving, so they could stand up. Bora turned to them with a death glare.

"YOU! You will pay for this! You will know the wrath of a mage of Fairy Tail!"

Link stepped forward and slammed his fist into his palm, the sound scaring Bora. "Buddy, you aren't from Fairy Tail. That trick just doesn't cut it against it against people like Natsu and I."

Without warning, one of Bora's lackies used some Earth Magic on Link, only for him to catch it with his bare hand.

"Now now, you should know better than to use that kind of magic on an Earth Dragon Slayer."

He then ate the piece of stone, easily breaking through the stone with his teeth. But Bora wasn't going to let that happen.

"To bad you can't eat fire!"

He sent a decently large amount fire at Link, who merely smirked. Natsu lept in front of him, consuming the fire.

"Well, I can."

Everyone was speechless. Before them stood two of the legendary Dragon Slayers, people with magic created for the single purpose of defeating dragons.

Natsu and Link then proceeded to destroy the boat and defeat every single member of Bora's crew within minutes, boring the Slayers in the process.

"Ah, come on! Not one of you is worth the trouble."

Lucy had come to help the two, but all she witnessed was two Dragon Slayer beating down a bunch of slavers.

_Wait, _she thought, _There are only a few guilds with Dragon Slayers... Does that mean they're a part of... No way, they would have told me. Right?_

Natsu cracked his knuckles and looked around at the fallen slavers. Link however, was focusing on the distant sound of marching.

"Hey Natsu, how much of the dock did you destroy, exactly?"

Natsu looked over at the dock. What was still there slowly fell into the ocean.

"Ohhh..."

Link grabbed him and threw him off the boat, the grabbed Lucy and Happy and bolted towards the guild.

"Natsu, run! Rune Knights!"

That seemed to get the point across, and Natsu bolted after Link, laughing the whole way. Once they lost the Rune Knights, Link set down a terrified Lucy and Happy flew over and landed on Natsu's head. Natsu walked over to Lucy and smiled.

"Jeez, if you're so determined to join Fairy Tail, why don't we jut take you there?"

Lucy couldn't believe what she ws hearing. "Wait, does that mean you two are...?"

"Mages of Fairy Tail? Yes, yes we are."

"Well then... Let's go! I've wanted to be a member of Fairy Tail for years now, I can't miss this chance!"

Link nodded and got on the train to Magnolia, immediately collapsing once he got on the train, scaring Lucy.

"What happened to him!?"

Happy flew over and landed on her shoulder. "He's a Dragon Slayer, and using that magic gives you motion sickness. Don't worry, he'll be fine once he gets off. Same with Natsu."

The small exceed pointed at the Fire Dragon Slayer, who was in the same state as Link.

"For such tough fighters, you two sure are weak-stomached."

The two boys groaned and slid over to the seats while Lucy sat down next to them, rubbing their backs the whole train ride.

_It'll all be worth it Lucy, _she told herself, _Soon enough, you will be a member of Fairy Tail!_

* * *

**Well, it seems that Fairy Tail is receiving yet another new member, Lucy Heartfilia! And wow, those two Slayers are quite weak to movement. Weird. Until next time, this has been OniHelix, signing off.**


	6. Welcome to the Guild

**This has only been up for a few days, and it has overtaken The Truth Behind the Soul Society in almost everything! But that is beside the point. I owe you a chapter 6, don't I?**

* * *

Chapter 6

Welcome to the Guild

Natsu, Link, Lucy, and Happy had finally got back to the guild hall. While to Link and Natsu it was nothing, Lucy couldn't be more excited. And being as over the top as he is, Natsu slammed the door open with a kick, shouting, "WE MADE IT BACK ALIVE!"

He was responded to by several other guild members waving and saying 'hi'.

Krov turned to look at the slayer. "Hey Natsu, how's it going? And why did you have to go and wreck everyth-" He was cut off by Natsu smashing him into a wall with a kick.

"YOU LIER! YOU SAID IGNEEL WOULD BE DOWN THERE!"

Krov wrenched himself from the wall and glared at the slayer. "I just told you about a rumor I overheard!"

"THAT WAS A RUMOR?!"

They began fighting, though Happy wasn't having any of that.

"Now now, Natsu. I think you need to-" Natsu accidentally thrown Krov into Happy, ricocheting him off several people around the guild hall. And then the real fighting started. Everyone but a few were going around, picking a fight with whoever they could. But Lucy wasn't even paying attention to that.

"Oh wow. I'm actually standing inside the Fairy Tail guild hall!"

Without warning, Gray turned around with an evil look on his face.

"So, Natsu finally made it back, huh?"

Lucy was terrified by the almost nude man. He was scary, and wore nothing but his underwear. While he walked menacingly towards the conflict, a woman at the bar looked over at him, saying, "Gray, your clothes."

He turned around and yelled, "I don't have time for that, Cana!"

She sighed and went back to her wine. "Uh, I don't dig the men here cause they don't have any class. Except for one."

She then grabbed an entire barrel of beer and began chugging it, terrifying Lucy.

Meanwhile, Natsu was still beating up Krov while Gray was making his way over to him.

"Coma fight me, Natsu!" To which Natsu replied, "NOT UNTIL YOU OUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"

Suddenly, a massive man came walking over, saying, "It's only noon and you're already wining like spoiled babies." He was really tall with a blue collared jacket, tan skin and white, spiked hair. He had a noticable scar running from his right eye down to his neck. Elfman Strauss. However, the mountain of a man was swiftly knocked out by a double punch by both Gray and Natsu.

"Jeez, it's so noisy around here, huh."

Lucy looked around to find a man with orange hair and a green coat with two girls. It was Fairy Tail's bachelor, Loke. Without warning, a glass was flung his direction, nailing him in the forehead and leaving a bruise.

Without warning, he made his way out to the middle of the room. "I'm gonna go fight, but only to protect you two."

The girls didn't miss a beat. "Be careful, okay?"

He the struck an odd pose, causing Lucy to pull out a book and cross him off of a page with him, and a man with blue hair and a red tattoo on the right side of his face. It was the list of most eligible mage bachelors.

"Well, he's definitely off my list."

She then turned to look at the fight that was so far looking more like a riot. "What the heck is wrong with these people? There isn't a sane person in the whole place!"

"Hello! Are you new here?"

Lucy turned around to see a beautiful girl wearing a frilly red dress. She was taller than Lucy, and had long white hair with a small bit of it held up in a ponytail in the front, and had eyes a blue almost as intense as Link's.

Lucy was flipping out. "IT'S MIRAJANE! IN THE FLESH!"

She quickly got control of herself and pointed at the fighting. "Uh, don't you think we should stop them or something?"

"No, it's always like this around here, so I just leave them alone. Besides-"

She was halted by Elfman being sent flying towards her, knocking into her with enough force to send her flying as well, causing both of them crashing into a table.

"Besides, it's kinda fun, don'tcha think?" She looked like she was dying, as her eyes went blank and she went limp. As if proving a point, something reminisce of a soul flowed from her mouth.

"AH! Don't die, Mirajane!"

Just then, a fully naked Gray slammed into Lucy, with a triumphant looking Natsu laughing and holding his underwear. Lucy was trying to keep herself from looking, but she couldn't help it as her eyes found themselves peering through her fingers, screaming the whole time. Gray heard her and ran over to her.

"Excuse me, miss, but may I please borrow your underwear?"

Lucy grabbed what looked like a giant fan and swatted away the naked Ice-Make Mage. Loke ran up from behind her and held her bridal-style.

"Jeez, guys, you're all so insensitive, a woman has needs, you know."

An angry Elfman launched him with a devastating left hook, shouting, "Men speak with their fists, Loke!" Before he was kicked away by Natsu, that is.

"I TOLD YOU TO BUTT OUT!"

Meanwhile, Cana was getting pretty annoyed over at the bar. "Ugh, It's so loud. So much for getting a drink in silence."

Link looked over at her, a neutral expression on his face. "Tell me about it." He then took a long drink from his mug.

Cana grabbed out a card, from which a magic seal sprouted.

"That's enough, you guys. I suggest you knock it off."

Gray didn't care, and made a seal with his hands. "Oh, yeah? Says who!"

Elfman created a seal above his and raised his arm, causing several stones to flow around it and encase it, creating a shell of armor-like stone.

Loke touched his ring, saying, "You punks can be such a nuisance." Then, a seal appeared over the ring.

Natsu lit both of his hands on fire. "I'm ready for ya!"

Lucy held up Happy, with a small plaque that said 'shield' on it. "Do they always fight like this?!"

Happy just smiled. "Yes!"

Lucy was still staring at the fighting. "You don't sound very worried!"

Then a giant foot slammed down, sending tremors throughout the building. It was literally a giant who had done so.

"**Will you fools stop bickering like children!?**"

No one even thought about continuing, except for Link, who had done nothing wrong.

"Hey, Master. I didn't know you were still here."

Lucy was freaking out. "DID YOU SAY MASTER?!"

Natsu was laughing pretty hard. "HAHAHA! Well, it looks like I win this rou-"

He was stomped on by the giant, silencing him with little effort. He then turned his attention to the terrified Lucy.

"**Hmph. Seems you're the new recruit.**"

"Y-yes, s-s-sir..."

After that, the giant began shrinking down to be around three feet tall.

"Nice to meetcha!"

Lucy couldn't believe it. "He's tiny! This little guy is really in charge here?"

Mirajane was still smiling. "Yep! It's my pleasure to introduce you to Master Makarov, the Guildmaster here at Fairy Tail!"

With that, Makarov flipped up to the second floor balcony, but hit his back on the railing.

"Ugh... Ahem."

Everyone payed attention to him as he prepared to give his speech.

"You've gone and done it again, you bunch of clots! Just take a look at how much paperwork the Magic Council sent me this time! This is the biggest pile of complaints yet!"

Everyone just looked down, except for Link, who just took another drink from his mug.

"All you're good for is getting the higher-ups mad at me!"

They just kept looking down.

"However." He lit all of the papers on fire. "To heck with the Magic Council."

He threw the flaming papers away, only for Natsu to catch them and eat them.

"Now listen up. Any power that surpasses reason still comes from reason, right? Magic isn't some miraculous power, it is a talent that only works when the flow of energy inside of us, and the flow of energy from the world around us are in perfect synchronization. To perform magic, one must have a strong mind and be able to focus. It should take over your being and come pouring out of your soul! If all we do is worry about following rules, then our magic will never progress. Don't let those blowhards on the council scare you, follow the path you believe in! Cause that's what makes the Fairy Tail guild NUMBER ONE!"

Everyone cheered as loud as they could. Even Link smiled a bit.

Later on, Lucy got her guild mark on her right hand, in pink. She ran over to Natsu, overflowing with happiness.

"Hey Natsu, look! Mirajane just put the official Fairy Tail guild mark on my hand!"

Natsu replied rather weakly. "Oh yeah? Well, that's great, bunny."

"THE NAME'S LUCY, NOT BUNNY!"

Natsu was looking at the request board for a good quest. Happy flew over and hovered next to him.

"Make sure to pick one with a lot of reward money!"

Natsu grabbed one and looked at it. "Wow! 160,000 jewels to get rid of some thieves! Sounds good to me!"

Meanwhile, a little boy named Romeo kept asking Makarov why his dad wasn't back yet.

"Romeo, you're a Mage's son. You need to have faith in your father and wait for him."

"But sir, he said he'd be gone for three days. And he's been gone for over a week now!"

"Hm... If I remember correctly, he took the job on Mt. Hakobe."

"That's right, that's not that far from here, so why hasn't someone gone to find him?!"

"Listen, kid! Your father is a Mage, and like all other Mages here, he can take care of himself! Now go home, have some milk and cookies, and WAIT!"

With that, Romeo punched him in the face. "YOU JERK!" He ran out, yelling, "I HATE YOU ALL!"

Mirajane was at the bar, but she could tell what Lucy was thinking.

"I know it sounds like the master doesn't care, but he's really worried."

Suddenly, they all heard two things break, being Natsu punching the request through the board and Link shattering his glass by gripping it too tightly.

"Jeez, Natsu what are you doing, you almost broke the board!"

The two boys walked out the door, with equipment in hand, Happy flying close by.

"This doesn't look good, Master. You know how they can be. I bet their going to Mt. Hakobe to save Macao."

"When are they going to grow up?"

"Who knows. Going after Macao isn't going to do anything other than hurt his pride."

Makarov sighed. "Remember Nab. We can never choose another's path. Just leave them be."

Lucy was still a little shaken. "Why are those two taking this so seriously?"

Mirajane answered. "Probably because those three have a lot in common. think they see themselves in Romeo. Just because we're members of Fairy Tail doesn't mean we don't have our own personal issues."

Meanwhile, Romeo was walking through the streets, crying. When he felt someone rub his head, he looked up to see Link and Natsu pass him by, heading for Mt. Hakobe.

"We've all had our fair share of suffering as well."

OOO

Link, Natsu, Happy, and Lucy were riding in a boar drawn wagon towards Mt. Hakobe.

"Ugh, W-why did you, uhhhh, come with us?"

"I thought I could help!"

She was looking at Natsu, who was on the verge of hurling on the bench across from her. "Wow. you really do have a serious case of motion sickness. Just another reason to feel bad for you."

"Eh? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing!"

Link was sitting on top of the wagon, and though he didn't look it, he was seriously struggling to keep from vomiting. He was sweating, though his hair was keeping it hidden.

_Flashback_

"You see, many years ago, their parents left them and never came back. Well, technically it wasn't their real parents, but the ones who raised them. They were actually dragons!"

"HUH?! HE WAS A WHAT?! Those two were really raised by dragons?"

"Umhm. When Natsu was a little boy, A dragon found him wandering the woods. He took him in and taught him to read and write and all of that. Link was a different story. Apparently, he was wandering the land after, and I swear to you that this is the truth, after he saved a few nations from doom. He saved his homeland of Hyrule from an evil man named Ganondorf, and a land named Termina from the moon crashing down onto it! Then one day, he came across his foster mother, the Earth Dragon, Geovana. But one day, both dragons left, never to be seen again."

"Wait, does that mean that dragon that raised Natsu was Igneel?"

"Yes, and Natsu lives for the day he'll see Igneel again. It's kinda cute, don't you think?"

_Present_

The wagon came to a stop, and Natsu stood up, literally on fire. "ALRIGHT, WE STOPPED MOVING!"

The wagon owner turned to the back. "I'm sorry. This is as far as I can get you."

Link thanked him and handed him a few jewels. "Alright, you three, we're here. Let's go get Macao."

* * *

**Well, it seems that Macao is having some trouble with whatever he's fighting. I wonder what it might be... Eh. And it seems that Lucy knows about Link's and Natsu's past. And the dragons, Igneel and Geovana! And what is taking Macao so long... Well, until next time!**


	7. Rescue

**It's official. This has overtaken my oldest story in everything, views, favs, follows, and reviews. All I can say is... thank you. You guys have no idea how much it means to me when you fav, or leave a kind review. You guys are awesome! So, without further ado, I give to you chapter 7!**

* * *

Chapter 7

Rescue

On their march to find Macao, Lucy was freezing while Link and Natsu didn't even seem to notice.

"W-why is there a blizzard of this size blowing around out here! It's the middle of summer, it shouldn't be this cold anywhere!"

Natsu laughed at her expense. "Well, that's what yo get for wearing light clothing."

"Oh, please! You are less dressed for it than I am, NOW HAND OVER THAT BLANKET!"

Link was in the lead, but he overheard all of the bickering. "Well, she just keeps talking, doesn't she?"

Happy nodded. "Aye..."

Suddenly, Lucy got an idea. "Wait, I know!"

She grabbed out a silver key, and chanted. "Open, gate of the clock constellation, Horologium!"

After she completed the chant, a grandfather clock with arms and legs was summoned, and once it was there, it also sprouted a face.

"Tick tock!"

Natsu and Happy were impressed. "A clock, whoa." "That is so cool!"

Lucy grabbed Natsu's blanket and climbed into Horologium and began speaking, though she couldn't be heard from within the clock man. He began translating.

"She says I'm staying in here and I'm not coming out."

"Then why'd you tag along?"

Horologium translated further. "What sort of crazy job would force Macao to come to a place like this, she inquires."

Natsu crossed his arms. "You should have asked that before you came with us. He went to slay a vulcan, it's a big monster."

"I want to go back to the guild, she proclaims"

"Go ahead and be my guest, I say back."

"Uh-huh!"

Meanwhile, Link was going to pick up Horologium and carry the two with while Natsu and Happy called out for Macao, until the two were attacked by a vulcan, that is. He hefted Horologuim over his shoulder and got ready to go, but the vulcan grabbed Horologium and threw Link off the mountain.

"Me like human woman!"

Natsu lit himself up and slammed his fists together. "Oh, so it can talk huh?"

"Don't just stand here, come and save me, she yells furiously."

The vulcan just kept on running as Natsu made his way towards the summit, which the vulcan was heading for. Little did he notice the sudden use of Requip Magic from somewhere far down the mountain.

OOO

The vulcan had taken Lucy and Horologium all the way to a cave near the summit, and had begun to perform a sort of, -ahem-, mating dance around Lucy.

"Oh, what did I do to deserve this? And what's with this giant monkey, she asks tearfully."

The vulcan got really close to Horologium's glass case, and steam began erupting from his nose. "Woman!" Then he just stayed there, staring at her, until a beeping sound was heard and Horologuim disappeared.

"AH! WHERE'D YOU GO HOROLOGUIM DON'T YOU DARE DISAPPEAR ON ME!"

"I'm sorry, but my _time _ is up. Take care!"

"GIVE ME AN EXTENSION, PLEEAASE!"

The vulcan began laughing, and even more steam began shooting out of his nose.

"Hey, you big ape!"

Lucy turned away from the vulcan to see Natsu charging in.

"Where's Macao?! TELL ME!" He then slipped on the ice, then slid right past Lucy and into the wall.

"Aw, that wasn't cool. Why does he feel like he needs to make an entrance all the time?"

"Alright, monkey! Where is my friend?"

Lucy ran behind Natsu right after he stood up.

"You understand me, right? He's a human man, now tell me where he is!"

The vulcan lifted it's finger to it's lips. "Man?"

Natsu heated up a bit. "That's right! Where are you hiding him?"

Lucy was a bit confused. "Don't you think you might be jumping to conclusions?"

The vulcan pointed somewhere and began beckoning Natsu. "Hey! I think he's going to show me!"

The vulcan had been pointing towards the exit. Natsu poked his head out and called for Macao again, but the vulcan punched him off the mountain.

"MONKEEEEEeeeeeeeeyyyyyy..."

The vulcan began dancing again. "No like man! Me like woman!"

Lucy was worried. "Oh, no! There is no way he can survive out there! Natsu!"

The vulcan didn't even care. "Woman! Woman! Woman, woman, woman!"

Lucy took off the blanket and got ready. "Alright, ya pervy monkey! You're going down!" She grabbed a golden key from her key ring and held it out before her.

"Open, gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!"

Suddenly, a giant bull-man with a huge axe burst out of the ground.

"Cow?"

"I should warn you, monkey boy, Taurus is the most powerful Celestial Spirit I have."

Taurus looked at Lucy, hearts in his eyes. "Oh, wow Miss Lucy, I almost forgot what a nice figure you have. Why don't you come over here an give me a smooch?"

"Oh, yeah, and he's a big perv, too."

The vulcan put on a death glare. "No touch my woman!"

Taurus put on a similar face. "YOU'RE woman?! Them's fightin' words!"

"Get 'em!"

Taurus lept high into the air and grabbed his axe, then spun it violently and slammed it into the ground. This sent a shockwave capable of cutting stone at the vulcan, but it lept out of the way and charged Taurus. Right then, Natsu got back and kicked Taurus in the face.

"Natsu!"

Taurus flew several feet away, and dropped his axe, which embedded itself into the ground next to him.

"Well... this is the end for me..." Much like with Mirajane, a soul flowed out of his mouth.

"Epic fail!"

Natsu was pointing at the vulcan, saying, "Hey, why are there more monsters now than when I left?"

"THAT WASN'T A MONSTER, DUMMY! THAT WAS ONE OF MY SPIRITS!"

"That guy?" He pointed at the vulcan.

"Not him, the bull! Hey wait, how were you able to survive out there?"

Natsu turned to face her. "Happy came to get me. Thanks, little buddy!"

"Aye!"

"So you can't handle other modes of transportation, but Happy is fine?"

"What kind of stupid question is that? Happy isn't a _mode of transportation_, he's my friend? I mean, duh!" He had a look of distaste the whole time.

Lucy went pale. "You're right, totally wrong of me to compare the two."

Remember that vulcan from earlier? Well, he was pretty mad.

"MY WOMAN!" He swung down his monstrous fist, only for Natsu to block it with his forearm.

"You listen up! I consider everyone in the Fairy Tail guild my friend!"

The vulcan kicked him into the wall, but he stopped himself before he hit it.

"Whether it's gramps and Mira, or even those annoying jerks, Gray and Elfman."

The vulcan began charging Natsu, but a sort of fiery aura appeared around him. "Link, Happy, and Lucy too. They're all my friends."

With that, the seal for his slayer magic appeared beneath his feet. "Which is why..."

The vulcan got close enough to hit him, and then Natsu slammed his foot into the vulcan's stomach. "...I'M NOT LEAVIN' WITHOUT MACAO!"

"You tell 'em, Natsu."

Lucy and Happy turned to see Link standing at the entrance of the cave, wearing different clothes. He had a long, black, frayed coat with three strands of fabric shaped like X's holding it together, and a white, frayed coat beneath that held together by a long bands with long coattails. He wore several gray bandages underneath both of those. The right sleeve was gone, and in it's place was several bands of fabric forming a makeshift sleeve of X's. He had a pauldron on his right shoulder with an X-shaped strap holding it on, as well as a second one on his left waist. He had a glove on his right hand, with white X's adorning it. He had a sort of black coat underneath all of that covering his legs. He wore sandles and white socks. He had two swords, both pitch black katanas. One was longer than the other, and sported three spikes on the blunt edge. The Tsuba was a jagged manji for the word 'full'. There was a long chain coming from the pommel connected to his glove. The other was shorter, and possessed the same Tsuba, though it was less jagged. It's blade had no spikes like the other, but possessed a gentle curve. It also had a chain coming from te pommel, though it wasn't connected to anything else. (1)

"What are you _wearing_? And when did you have the time to change? In a blizzard."

Link sheathed the swords, one on his back and one on his hip, then shrugged. "Requip Magic. This is one of my armors. The Coat of the Black Moon King. I usually use these swords with it. I call them both Tensa Zangetsu." (2)

Natsu and the vulcan had stopped fighting to examine the new arrival. All four could feel that a large amount of magic power was sealed in him.

"Dude! That is cool! We are SO fighting again once we get back to the guild!"

Link shook his head. "No. Once we get back to the guild, I'm getting some sleep. We can fight some other time. But I'm not using this."

"Hey, has Erza seen this? She would probably be pretty jealous."

Link shook his head. "No, not yet. I'll show here today, I guess."

"ALRIGHT!" He swung another punch at the vulcan sending him flying towards a wall. The tremors caused several icicles to fall from the ceiling. The vulcan was angered by the surprise attack, and clapped his hands together hard enough to create a shockwave that sent the icicles at Natsu, who merely melted them with his body heat once they made contact.

"HA! ICE ATTACKS HAVE NO EFFECT ON FIRE!"

When the steam cleared, the vulcan had picked up Taurus' axe.

"That's not good."

Taurus was still mumbling incoherently.

The vulcan took a swing at Natsu, who back-flipped over it. The vulcan was swinging blindly, so Natsu didn't have any trouble dodging the attacks. Until he slipped. The vulcan went for a double over-hand swing with all of it's might. Thankfully, Natsu caught the axe with his hands.

Lucy was struggling to wake the stubborn bull. "Wake up Taurus! If you go back your axe will go back with you!"

Link didn't even care. He had Requiped a book and had begun reading.

Natsu began heating up the axe greatly, melting chunks off and eating them.

"Ah, YEAH! Now I've got some fire in my belly!"

He began spitting the molten chunks of iron at the vulcan, causing some of it's fur to burn. Once the beast fell backwards, Natsu lit up his hands and lept towards his foe.

"Eat this! FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"

He hit the beast hard enough that once it hit the wall, it shook the whole mountain.

"We beat it!"

"Yeah, but... wasn't this monkey supposed to tell us where Macao was?"

Natsu rubbed the back of his head. "Oh. Forgot about that."

"Well uhhh, I don't think he's going to do much talking."

The beast began glowing brightly as it took another form. Link slammed his book shut and Requipped it away. Once the light cleared, one could tell that... it was Macao.

"Macao!?"

"Wait, are you telling me that that big pervy monkey was your friend this whole time?!"

"Yes. Clearly, he was taken over by the vulcan. It's an ability of theirs."

Happy flew over to Macao's side. "It looks like he out up a good fight before he got taken over."

Natsu was serious at this point. "Don't you die on me Macao! Romeo is waiting for you!"

Slowly, Macao's eyes opened. "N-Natsu? Is that you?"

Natsu smiled. "Thank goodness that you're alive! Romeo was worried sick about you. So were we."

Macao laughed a bit. "I'm sorry. I came up here to take care of a vulcan, but there were twenty of the suckers. I took out nineteen of them, bit the last one caught me off-guard."

Lucy couldn't believe it. "Wait, you defeated TWENTY of those things?!"

Link nodded. "Yes. Macao is one of our most experienced mages. He has been fighting for around as long as I have."

"Wait, how old are you? 19? So that means you have been fighting for...?"

"Twelve years. I've been fighting since I was seven. When your parents die before you can even get the chance to see their faces, you need to learn to fend for yourself."

"You've been alone since you were seven?!"

Link nodded. "Yes. The Hyrulian Civil War took my father, and eventually my mother. I had been raised in the forest ever since. That's why _natural _animals are comfortable with me."

This was the most that anyone ever really heard Link speak in a long time. Everyone was surprised, to say the least.

"Link, we should talk about this later. For now, I think Romeo has worried about me enough."

Link nodded and Requiped into his typical clothes and weapons, then picked up Macao and gestured towards the exit.

"Alright, let''s go. Romeo must be worried about all of us, not just Macao."

Lucy and Natsu nodded, then followed Link outside. Once they were all out there, Link handed Macao to Natsu.

"Well, if we left from the way we came, it would take a while. So..."

He Requipped into a white version of his tunic with pauldrons seemingly made of ice crystals.

"Alright. This Ice Shard Armor allows me to freeze just about anything that can't move. I'll freeze us a slide down to the base of the mountain, and see how far we can get to the guild."

He walked right off the edge and fell, but had actually frozen a surprisingly intricate slide towards the base, and as traveling very fast. Natsu and Macao didn't even hesitate. They jumped off right away, goung after the Knight as fast as they could. Lucy went over and felt it, reeling back due to the cold.

"This isn't going to be fun."

OOO

After getting over a massive frostbite on her butt, Lucy had Natsu carry her back to the guild while Link carried Macao back. Romeo was in the street, crying. Then he saw shadows looming over him, then looked up to see the five mages returning.

"DAD!"

He ran up and embraced Macao, with him doing the same.

"I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, son."

* * *

**YEAH! I'll go into the reasons behind Macao's departure later. For right now, BE HAPPY FOR THOSE TWO. I know I am! OniHelix out. And special thanks to Tahaku for the name Black Moon King. (1) My take on Ichigo's new bankai. (2) Both version 1 and 3.**


	8. Phoenix King

**Wow, last chapter got some pretty good feedback. Therefore, I will waste no time in posting chapter 8!**

* * *

Chapter 8

Phoenix King

"Dad, don't leave me again."

Macao smiled. "Don't worry buddy. Daddy'll be here."

"Hey, Macao. Why did you go there in the first place?"

Romeo stood up strait. "I asked him to."

_Flashback_

Two boys were teasing Romeo about his father's occupation.

"Oh, please. Who would want to be one of those freak mages. When I grow up, I'm going to be a knight."

"Yeah. Those mages are nothing but a bunch of freaks."

OOO

"Dad, will you please take a job that will show them that they're wrong?"

Macao thought about that for a bit. "Alright, buddy. I'll go see what's open on the quest board."

_Present_

"And that's about it. I just wanted them to stop making fun of you."

"Then why don't you tell them that your old man took out nineteen monsters all by himself! I'm not sure that they could do that!"

"Heh... Thanks, Dad."

Macao pulled him into a quick hug. "Don't mention it, buddy."

With that, they all headed back to the guild hall.

"Hey, Link. Remember to show Erza that armor of yours. You and I both know that she'd kill us if she knew about but you didn't show her."

Link nodded then Requipped the book from earlier.

"What are you reading?"

Link held up the book, titled the Hyrule Historia.

"Eh? What kind of book is that?"

Link held it out to him. "It's the written history of my homeland. I've been reading about it lately."

Natsu nodded. "Alright. Well, lets head back to the guild. Everyone's got to be worried."

Link just gave a slight nod and flipped the page. Lucy, however, wasn't so optimistic.

"Ugh. They better not be fighting once we get back!"

Lucy was lucky. Everyone was walking around, drinking and checking the request board, but most of the requests were either very cheap or pretty close to S-class. Erza was sitting at one of the tables with a drink in her hand.

"Hey, Erza! Everyone! We're back, and we have Macao!"

They all turned to see everyone standing in the door.

"Hey, guys!"

They all turned to see a girl with blue hair walking over to them.

"Hello, Levy."

"Hey, Link. How did the quest go?"

Link gestured at Macao. "We saved him and exterminated the vulcans. One of them managed to take him over. That's why we took so long."

"Oh. Alright. Well, welcome back, everyone."

Link walked over to Erza's table and closed his book loud enough for her to hear.

"Oh, Link. What do you need?"

He Requipped the book away and sat down. "Natsu recommended that I show you one of my armors that I used earlier."

Erza stood up. "Alright. Let's see it."

Link stood up and Requipped into his Coat of the Black Moon King, causing Erza's eyes to widen.

"You've had this armor this whole time, and you waited til just now to show me?"

When Link nodded, Erza attempted to hit him over the head, but he slid to the side when she did.

"Seriously, Erza. Now is not the time to do this. We just got back, and I'm tired."

Erza nodded and sat back down, but right after he turned around, she whipped a shoe at his head, but he wasn't there.

"What the...?"

Little dd she know that Link's armor made him immensely faster, and had gotten behind her without her knowing. He used this chance to restrain her to stop anymore shoes from flying around, surprising everyone.

"How did you-?"

"How did I get behind you? My Coat of the Black Moon King compresses all of my magic power into my body, making me a lot faster."

He released Erza, who was still confused on how that just happened. She decided to wait until later to ask him about it, preferably when he _wasn't _wearing that armor. Link put back on his typical clothing and sat down with a drink.

Natsu and Gray had seen the whole thing and were dumbstruck. Did he really just _restrain _Erza? Without even trying? What is he capable of?

"Hey, Link. CAN YOU TEACH US HOW TO DO THAT?!"

Link looked over at the two boys and shook his head. "You both know that she'd kill you if you even tried. The only reasons I got away with it are my armor and our relationship."

"Wait, your _relationship_? You two are da-"

He was cut off by a familiar shoe nailing him in the back of the head, thanks to a heavily blushing Erza.

"Don't say crap like that! They'll get the wrong idea!"

Link stood up and crossed his arms. "Don't act like like you haven't thought about it."

Erza blushed even more then sat down, murmering incoherently.

"Dude, are you hitting on Erza?"

Link merely Requipped his book and slapped him with it. "No, Natsu, I'm not hitting on her any more than you are. Loke on the other hand..."

The mage in question looked at them, then to Erza, and then back, sweating.

"Yeah, he tried it once, and has been scared of her since. He knows better to mess around with her. But you... You aren't scared of her in the slightest."

Link nodded. "Well, when you live the life I did, fear doesn't play a major role. Besides, I'm pretty sure I could defeat her."

Erza overheard that little bit and got mad. "You, WHAT? Do you remember why I'm called Titania?!"

Link stood up and towered over her by a head. "Do you remember why I'm called the Phoenix King? It's because I just can't seem to lose, no matter how powerful my opponent is. The same goes for you. Unless you think you can change that."

Erza stood down, scaring everyone in the room. Link just intimidated Erza, with just about the closest thing to a threat as he would go before he carried it out, and even Erza didn't want to fight him. He scared her ever since he was a little kid, as he was pretty threatening. Link sat down and took another drink from his mug.

"I'm sorry. It's just, Ganondorf threatened me with his power, and you reminded me of him. Don't take it personally, but please don't do it again."

Erza nodded and sat down next to him. "No, I'm sorry. You had a rough childhood, and I brought up about one of the worst memories I could. Still friends?"

Link nodded and tussled her hair. "Still friends."

She smiled at him, and he smiled back. He then stood up and walked to the request board, looking for one to do, then ripped one off.

"Oh, S-class. Hey, Erza. 200,000 jewels to protect a caravan from some monsters. You up for it?"

She nodded and walked over to him to check out the request.

"You should really take the S-class promotion trials. You'd pass pretty easily. They're coming up pretty soon."

Link looked at her. "I'll see what I can do. We both know that I've been qualified for several years, but I'm always off on quests. Isn't it next month?"

Erza nodded. "So, where are we supposed to be?"

Link read further. "Uh... It says we meet them south of Magnolia, and that the caravan goes to... Hyrule."

"Wait, isn't that where you're from?"

"Y-yes... And there might be a thing or two I need from there..."

Erza nodded. "So, when do we leave?"

OOO

After that, the two left for the place the quest mentioned. Once they got there, it appeared to be a traveling circus. Link read the sign, which said 'Gorman Brothers.'

"Hey, I remember these guys! They were out in Termina!"

Erza looked over at him. "Termina?"

"I'll tell you during the trip."

Then they asked about the request, and they told them what they had to do. It seems that Hyrule and the ocean between the two continents are becoming more and more infested with monsters. Fiore is getting a few monsters, but nowhere near as much as Hyrule.

The trip to the port was easy enough, other than Link's motion sickness. He decided to sit on top of the wagon so that even if his illness got the better of him, it wouldn't gross out anyone.

Erza took this time to sharpen several of her swords. She tried to fight Link often, but his scales did quite a number on her weapons. Thankfully, Link had a few sharpeners on him for her to use. The hard part was getting them. Since he was sitting on top of the wagon, she had to find a way to get up there in order to get one. Thankfully, the ride was mostly peaceful. Of course tough, there were a few monsters. But since he was on top of the wagon, Link had a great vantage point. Whenever they spotted something, he simply Requipped a Tensa Zangetsu and used a move he called Getsuga Tensho, which defeated most of the beasts with one shot.

Soon enough, they got to the port, which thankfully was repaired by the time they got there. They all got on the boat, and Link took a perch on top of the cabin and watched the sea. He didn't see much.

Soon enough, they arrived at Hyrule. Looking around, he sighed to himself.

"*Sigh* Welcome home, Link."

* * *

**Yeah, Link and Erza are going to Hyrule, so what? This will be a short arc, but it will be fun. And what could he be retrieving... Eh, we'll find out soon enough. Well, OniHelix out!**


	9. Home

**I would like to thank everyone who keeps up with this! This is enthusiasm that I haven't seen in a long time. And NaLuForDays, you are just about the best example. Thank you all! And without further ado, I give you chapter 9.**

* * *

Chapter 9

Home

"So, this is where you are from? It seems peaceful enough."

Link shook his head. "It may seems peaceful, but there are immense amounts of beasts here. Stay on your guard, or you'll be something's lunch."

Erza's eyes widened as she looked around. She was confused when Link suddenly got out his bow, but understood when he sniped a large bird out of the sky. Erza was surprised at his accuracy, especially considering the range at which he fired at it. As well as the fact that he spotted it from such a distance.

"Nice shot."

Link just lowered his bow and Requiped it away. "There are a few things that I might need from here. You can go ahead and go back. I'll find a way home."

Erza put her hands on her hips and scowled. "We're on this quest together, and it doesn't end til we're _both _done. I'll come with you to get this stuff."

"Alright, but don't get mad if you can't handle it."

Erza got mad but didn't show it. _Why is it so easy for him to get on my nerves? He's barely trying!_

Link just shook his head. "Don't try to figure me out. Many have tried, but they all came up with the same thing. Nothing."

Erza Requipped a shoe, but Link's gaze told her to put it away. Oh, what has she gotten herself into?

OOO

Link had told her that there was a few items he had when he was in Hyrule that helped him on his adventures. He didn't specify, but she knew that they were special if he was going out of his way like this to retrieve them.

First, they traveled to a place called Lon Lon Ranch. Link said that he had a few friends here.

"Hey, Malon! You here?"

It took a little while, but a girl about as tall as Erza walked out of the house.

"Welcome to Lon Lon Ran- LINK!"

She dashed at him as fast as she could, then tackled him.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, FAIRY BOY?!"

Erza watched as the strongest warrior she had ever met was helplessly brought to the ground, and by a civilian no less.

"Jeez, for one who talks so big, you certainly can't carry it through."

Malon looked up from the poor man she was hugging to death to see who he was here with.

"Oh, hello. Who are you?"

Erza smiled and held out her hand. "Erza Scarlet. Nice to meet you Miss..."

"I'm Malon." She took her hand and shook it. Though she was a ranch hand, her hands were surprisingly delicate.

"Are you a friend of Link's? You seem to know him pretty well."

She looked at the half consious man. He had a decent sized bruise on his head, and his hair was a bit messed up. She saw a bit of his usually concealed right eye, and she thought she saw a bit of red. Was he bleeding?

"You could say that. We've known each other since we were little kids. He helped me and my father save the ranch from Ingo, our ranch hand. He is also one of the only people who could ride my dear sweet Epona. It's actually quite impressive."

Erza was a little confused. "Epona?"

Link had recovered by then, and had gotten up, sure to cover his right eye.

"She's a horse, and the reason I'm here. Malon, could I have Epona?"

Malon nodded. "Of course! She's your horse, after all."

Erza looked at Link. "Horse? You own a horse?"

Link smiled. "Yeah. How do you think I got around this kingdom when I was nine?"

Erza nodded. "Understandable."

Malon went and grabbed a large brown horse with a white mane and tufts of white fur around it's hooves. Once it saw Link, it ran at him and skidded to a stop just in front of him, then kept bumping him. He smiled and reached into his pocket.

"I know what you're looking for, girl." He grabbed a carrot out of his pocket and handed it to her, though it wasn't there for long. She quickly took it and ate it, then nuzzled him again.

"It's good to see you too, girl. It's been what, ten years?"

Erza walked up to pet Epona, but she backed away before she got to close.

"What's wrong, girl?"

Link walked forward and whispered into Epona's ears. "She doesn't know you, but that shouldn't be a problem right now. Try again."

Erza walked over to Epona again, but this time she didn't back away, but turned to her and whinnied. Erza smiled and rubbed her muzzle.

"Hey, girl."

Link smiled, but he hid it before anyone noticed. "Alright, Erza. Hop on. We're heading out."

"Aw, leaving so soon? At least stay for dinner. I'll cook up a feast!"

Link looked over to Erza, who nodded. "Well, it's okay with Erza, so we can stay."

Malon smiled wider than you think would be possible, but she did.

To pass the time, Link and Erza decided to talk about Link's history in Hyrule.

"It all began ten years ago. I was a simple villager in the Kokiri forest. Then, the Great Deku Tree called for me to save him and Hyrule. After I slayed the beast poisoning him and recieving his Spiritual Stone of the Forest,, he passed, leaving me to rescue the rest of Hyrule. I traveled to the burning volcano of Death Mountain to rescue the Goron's best source of food from the monstrous beast within, then recieved their stone of fire. Then, I traveled to Zora's domain to save their Deity, Lord Jabu Jabu, who was infested by a massive parasite. I recieved their stone of water, which was all I needed. I traveled to Hyrule Castle to meet with the princess, but that was the first time I crossed paths with Ganondorf. He cast me aside likee I was nothing. He was chasing the young Princess Zelda, but as she fled, she through me the Ocarina of Time, the instrument I showed you earlier. After that, I had all I needed to claim the-"

"Link! Erza! Food's ready!"

Link stood and helped Erza up. They walked back to the house and entered, and the scent caused Erza's mouth to water. Even Link had to admit that it smelled pretty good. They took a look at the table, and saw chicken, potatoes, biscuits, and gravy. Malon walked in with some mugs with milk from the ranch in them and sat down.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Dig in!"

Erza wasted no time in devouring the food. The most they had on their quest was buttered bread. Link thanked Malon and grabbed a drumstick with some potatoes and a biscuit with some gravy and ate a bit slower than Erza, actually enjoying the food. Malon smiled and grabbed her own plate and piled it high with food. and ate.

"So, Link. What have you been doing the last ten years?"

"I've taken up a job in magic. Erza and I both work for a guild called Fairy Tail out in Fiore."

"Fairy Tail? The name suits you, Fairy Boy. So, what kind of magic do you use?"

Link held up one of his hands, allowing a magic seal to appear over his hand. "I use something known as Earth Dragon Slayer Magic, which as the name suggests, was created to defeat Dragons. It is quite powerful."

Malon was listening intently, and saying she was impressed would be and understatement. He was using some pretty powerful magic, it seemed.

"Ooh, that sounds cool. Can you show me a little bit of it?"

Link nodded. "Well, wait until we all finish, alright?"

"Alright. Besides, I don't want to rip her away from her food."

Erza was eating her food like it wasn't going to be there much longer. Frankly, it wasn't. Erza finished up quickly enough, and soon after, Link and Malon finished. They walked outside, with Erza and Malon sitting down to watch Link's display. He showed off his Earth Dragon's Roar and his Earth Dragon's Iron Fist, as well as a move he came up with recently called the Earth Dragon's Obsidian Fangs, to do required him to coat his K9 teeth with hard stone.

"Wow! Link, you get more and more impressive every time I see you."

Link smiled and walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"It was good to see you again. I'll try to visit more often, okay?"

She hugged back and nodded. "I'll be waiting, Fairy Boy."

With that, Link got Erza up and walked over to Epona, but Erza had an idea.

"Wait, doesn't your magic make you extremely motion sick? How will you ride her out of here?"

Link laughed. "Yeah, I have zero tolerance for _vehicles_, not my dear sweet Epona."

He got on, and to Erza's surprise, he didn't vomit. He seemed totally at ease. Even when he rode around the ranch, he didn't even look the least bit uneasy.

"Alright, Erza. Get on. We're heading out for something in Hyrule Castle Town. Or two."

"Oh, what are we getting?"

"Just a sword and a shield."

* * *

**OH, YEAH. If anyone knows which weapons I'm talking about, very good. If anyone doesn't... I can't help you. But! Remember to review and say what's on your mind. OniHelix out!**


	10. Blade of the Past

**Well, I'm just going to slide into it here.**

* * *

Chapter 10

Blade of the Past

As they rode, Erza had this strange feeling. She couldn't quit explain it, but it was present.

"Hey, Link. You don't have to pay any attention to this, but I have this weird feeling that we're being watched."

Link looked back at her. "Oh, we are. It happens every time you aren't on the paths at night."

Erza looked at him, annoyed. "Then what are we doing? Find the darn path!"

Link just looked at her, then went back to focusing on making his way to Hyrule Castle Town. Suddenly, Erza screamed when a short skeletal monster burst out of the ground and shambled after them.

"AAAHHH! What is that thing?!"

Link looked back at her with an eyebrow raised. "It's a stalchild. They typically pop up at night when you aren't on the paths. And don't worry Erza, I was scared of them too. When I was nine."

His words didn't seem to calm her, so he continued. "They're weak, but be careful. Killing one brings up another. They made for some good practice."

With that, he hopped off Epona to fend off the beasts, leaving Erza alone. He used his Earth Dragon's Iron Fists to smash through their bones, surprising Erza at how easily he shattered them. As he pummeled them, one snuck past him and towards Erza, freaking her out. She kicked the stalchild square in the face, knocking it's head off, both otherwise leaving it unharmed.

"AAAAHHHH! Link, HELP!"

Suddenly, a hand covered in stone grabbed the monster by the spine, lifted it into the air, and threw it far away, shattering the moment it hit the ground. Erza turned from Link to see a huge version of the stalchildren claw it's way out of the ground and walk over to Link. It raised a massive hand over him, but he was ready. He lept up and grabbed it's head off, then crushed it. The body staggered, and he ripped it apart with his Earth Dragon's Roar. Erza watched as he finished off the rest of the beasts. Soon, he was holding the still moving head of one in his hand, then he crushed it.

"I'm sorry you had to see me fight like that, but they don't perish unless you shatter their bones."

Erza nodded and scooted back, allowing Link to get back on. As he did, rays of sun peeked their way over the horizon.

"Wow... It's beautiful..."

Link smiled and urged Epona towards the town. Once they got there, the sun was up and the market was busy. They tied up Epona and walked inside the gates.

"Erza, you stay here for a bit. I'll be back soon."

He began walking towards what looked like a large chapel. She sensed a dormant, yet immensely powerful source of magic in there, so she sneaked after him just in case he was in danger.

Once she followed him into the church-like building, she hid behind one of the large marble pillars. He walked up to a large altar near the back, and pulled out green, red, and blue gems, then placed them on the altar. He then pulled out the Ocarina of Time, then played a short song, which caused the massive set of doors in the back to open, revealing an enormous room with an intricate sword resting in the middle.

"Alright, Erza, you can come out now."

Her eyes widened as he called for her, but she walked out from her hiding spot rubbing her forearm.

"How did you know?"

Link raised one of his eyebrows. "Erza, your magic power is comparable to mine, there is no way you could have hid it on such short notice."

She smiled shyly and walked with him to the blade resting in the center of the room, but he told her to stay back. She watched as he removed his left glove, revealing his Triforce symbol, which glowed brighter and brighter as he stepped closer to the blade. He reached out and touched it, and it became blindingly bright. Erza had to shield her eyes, lest she be blinded. She could, however, see his silhouette slowly draw the sword from the stone, and once it was all the way out, the light got ten times brighter. She had to look away, but once the light subsided, she could see him holding the longsword over his head, it radiating a bright blue light. She also noticed the new scabbard strapped to his back. He walked over to her, smiling.

"Alright, we have one more thing to get."

She glared at him. "Oh, no! Don't just act like what you did was normal! What is this, anyway?"

He held up the sword. It had a blue, wing-shaped crossguard with a golden gem embedded in it. The handle was meant for two hands with green wrapping on it. The blade was pure white with the Triforce symbol etched on it. The whole this constantly gave off a powerful aura.

"This is the Master Sword. It is quite literally the strongest weapon I have ever used."

Erza looked at it skeptically. "Are you sure? It looks kind of weak."

Link raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. Granted, when I used it on my quest it's power was weakened, but it has since been restored. There should be no weapon that surpasses it now."

Erza copied Link and raised an eyebrow. He grabbed her by the wrist and walked outside, and using his Slayer Magic, erected several stone pillars.

"Cut them down."

She obliged and Requipped on of her stronger swords, then proceeded to hack at the pillars, cracking them but otherwise still standing. Link repaired them and reinforced them, then took a single swing at them. But nothing happened.

"I think you missed, 'Fairy Boy'."

He looked at her, and as if on que, all of them lit up with sparks where the sword slashed them, and they all fell, scaring Erza.

"B-b-but, you didn't even touch any of them..."

He shrugged and sheathed the blade with a flourish.

"Actually, I did, but the blade didn't even chip."

She gaped at him as he walked past.

"Wait, didn't you you say you needed a shield too?"

Link stopped then nodded. "You're right. You wait here this time, I'll go get it."

Surprisingly, she waited as he went into a shop. Looking around, she saw some of the girls shoot looks at her. Little did they know that they thought the two were together.

Eventually, Link walked out of the shop with a heavy, blue, reinforced shield strapped over his sword.

"Oh, what's that?"

Link held out the shield to her, and to her surprise, it was remarkably heavy, throwing her off-balance.

"Kya!"

Link caught her before she could hit the ground, though one of his hands went to a... _certain _area, earning him a powerful slap to the face. Though it didn't really hurt him, he got the idea and let go.

"Sorry about that."

Erza was blushing heavily. It is remarkable that she didn't use the shield as a weapon and bash him over the head with it.

"So, about the shield."

"Oh, is called the Hylian Shield. It was blessed by the Goddesses of these lands, making it indestructible. It makes your Adamantine Armor look flimsy."

She got ready to hit him over the head with the shield, but he grabbed it and slid it over his sword.

"Well, let's head back to Fiore. Everyone must be worried by now."

Erza nodded and walked with Link to Epona. He helped her on, untied Epona, then got on in front of her. Erza hadn't slept in a while, so she wrapped her arms his torso so she wouldn't fall of if she fell asleep. He merely smiled and focused on the path.

OOO

"Was it him?"

"Yes, milady."

"Finally. My Hero has returned."

* * *

**YEP. The sword and shield Link was talking about was in fact the Master Sword and Hylian Shield. But who was that at the end? Makes you wonder... By the way, I had already typed this chapter, and then by some screw-up on my part, it was all deleted. But, I took the time to write it again, simply because I didn't want to keep you all waiting. OniHelix out!**


	11. The Way Home

**Alright, let's do this. Chapter 11.**

* * *

Chapter 11

The Way Home

Erza woke to see a fire burning right in front of her. It seemed that Link had decided to set up camp for the two of them while she slept. How thoughtful.

"Morning."

She looked over to the Dragon Slayer in question. She looked around, and to her surprise, the sun was making it's way over the horizon.

"Did you even sleep?"

He shook is head, but he gestured over to a pile of stones. She nodded and sat up. He even went through the trouble to set up a bed for her. She turned to look at him. When she did, she also noticed the bones of several stalchildren. He protected her during the night, too?

He held a fish out to her, freshly smoked. She mouthed a 'thank you' and took it. She took a quick bite and stood up. She stretched and yawned, then walked over to Epona, and pet her. "Morning, girl."

Epona whinnied to her and bumped her. She smiled and grabbed a carrot out of the pack on her saddle and gave it to her. She took it gladly and nuzzled her.

Link put out the fire and was chewing on a fish when he heard galloping in the distance. He turned to see what appeared to be... a royal caravan?

While most of the soldiers stopped, a woman atop a white horse pulled away and made her way towards their camp. When she got close enough, Link could tell it was...

"Zelda?"

Erza Requipped her typical armor before Zelda arrived.

She pulled over and got off, then walked to Link. "Link, it has been too long! And what are you doing out here? Come back with me to the castle!"

Link shook his head. "Actually, I was just leaving. Erza, get your things together."

Zelda just then noticed the red-haired woman that Link was with. "Oh. Hello."

She clearly had a tone of distaste in her voice. She grabbed Link by the wrist and tried to pull him away, but he didn't move.

"Link, what are you... Come with me!"

He jerked his hand away. "Zelda, no."

Erza stepped inbetween the two. "He doesn't want to stay."

Link nodded and walked towards Epona, but he was stopped by several guards. "We are sorry, sir, but the princess gave us direct orders to bring you back to the castle. And, if need be, by force."

One of them reached out to grab his arm, but he simply slapped it aside. Another guard tried to restrain him, but he sidestepped right when he was about to.

"I said, NO."

He punched one of them in the gut and hopped on Epona. As he rode by, he grabbed Erza and hoisted her up and onto the saddle. With that, he forced her into a full gallop in an attempt to get away from them. But, Zelda got on her horse and begen chasing them.

"Link, you're making a huge mistake!"

He just scoffed and urged Epona to move a bit faster. Slowly, they began to pull away from her.

"What's her deal?"

Link just shrugged and checked behind them to see if they were still being chased, and sure enough, there was a whole convoy of Hylian knights behind them, along with the princess.

"GET BACK HERE!"

He turned ahead to see a canyon in the distance, and got idea.

"Erza, hold on."

She did as he said, right before Epona lept over the canyon, terrifying Erza by doing so. Once they landed on the other side, he allowed Epona to slow down to a trot. The princess began throwing curses at them as they rode off towards the port to Fiore.

"What was that all about?"

Link slowed Epona to a stop. "She's been... infatuated with me for years."

Erza looked at him, annoyed. "So you leave her?"

Link just sighed. "There wasn't anything else Hyrule had for me. It's certainly more boring than Fiore. Out there, I can safely say I don't know what will happen next. Besides, I have more friends out there than I would ever have out here."

"Wait, you really consider us your friends?"

He was hurt. "Of course! What possibly made you think otherwise?"

"Oh, uh, you're really quiet, and you don't really hang around the guild very much."

"Well, I'm typically silent, and I'm gone so much because I'm trying to work off the debt that all of those damage reports are costing us so that they don't take the guild away from you guys."

She was stunned. He cared about them all that much?

"You... really do that for us?"

"Yeah. That's why I don't have my own house, all of my money goes to the guild."

Erza couldn't believe it. And for a while, she viewed him as nothing more than an ally. She was ashamed of herself.

"You could stay with me."

He looked behind him to see Erza, with a completely serious look on her face. The wind picked up a little, blowing the hair out of his eyes, revealing a huge scar over his right eye, which was red with several hook-shaped markings.

"What the?!"

He quickly tried to hide it, but she had already seen.

"What happened to your eye?"

He saw no point in hiding it now. "On one of my quests, one of the poeple had a tool of Zeref. He used it to rip out my right eye, but the power of it consumed him, leaving only his eye. And, well, you can guess what I did then."

"You took his _eye_? Did it work?"

It wasn't the response he was expecting, but it was better than the possiblity of her being mad for not telling anyone.

"Surprisingly, yes. It makes combat a bit easier, but I don't like people seeing it. It makes them uneasy. Don't tell anyone about it, alright?"

She nodded. "Your secret's safe with me. Besides, my right eye isn't even real."

He smiled and patted her on the head. "We have more in common than we know. We should talk sometime to see what else we have in common."

She smiled. "I'd like that."

"And for now, we need to find a way to get away from the princess. She can be cold when she doesn't get something she wants."

Erza chuckled and wrapped her arms around his torso as he urged Epona to a gallop. To Fiore!

* * *

**And, the relation ship begins! And does anyone know what I based Link's right eye on? I will list everyone who got it right next chapter! (If anyone even bothers) Until then, OniHelix out!**


	12. Black Moon and Heaven's Wheel

**Alright, let's see how everyone did.**

**Correct answers:**

**Honorable mentions: ****Foxofthepast, ****theburper, ****TwilitDraco**

**The correct answer was Kakashi Hatake's Sharingan eye, recieved from Obito Uchiha. Kakashi lost his left eye when a stone, I think at least, crushed the left side of his face, popping out and crushing the eye. Obito gave him one of his eyes, thus giving him the Sharingan. At first, I was just going to put the correct answers, but you had such good guesses, I had to have an honorable mentions section. And, a thank you is order for all of those who participated. And remember, I added the whole 'references to other media', so when I do stuff like this, don't be afraid to think outside the genras. And without furter ado, I give to you chapter 12.**

* * *

Chapter 12

Black Moon and Heaven's Wheel

When Erza woke, Link was putting a sizeable amount of equipment on the boat to Fiore.

"Oh, Erza. Just in time. Mind lending a hand with this stuff? Some of it was too heavy for the dock hands."

She nodded and hopped off Epona, then grabbed a few bags, which did weigh a decent amount, and put them on the boat. Once they got it all on, Link led Epona onto the boat, Erza following after. After that, they set sail. Over the horizon, they could see that a storm was coming. The wierd thing was, there were a bunch of gulls flying around up ahead. Link and Erza didn't know what it meant, but the sailors did, it seemed.

"Oh, no."

"Are they doing what I think they're doing?"

"What's going on?"

One of the sailors turned to Erza. "Seagulls are a common sight around here, but not like this. When there's a group of them like this, it can mean only one thing."

Link suddenly stood up and Requipped to his Coat of the Black Moon King. "A Big Octo."

Suddenly, the sky was completely overtaken by black clouds. The seagulls dispersed, and ripples began pulsing through the water, when a massive tentacle bigger than the ship burst out of the water.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!"

Link reacted just in time, as the tentacle was just about to crush the ship, but Link severed it with his Getsuga Tensho.

"Erza, we have to protect the ship! This was why it was S-class. The Big Octo was here!"

She nodded and Requipped into her Sea Empress Armor, but Link shook his head.

"It's useless against these things. They don't have any water-based attacks, and their body mass makes attacks like waves ineffective. Do you have any armors capable of attacks like my Getsugsa Tensho?"

She thought about it, then Requipped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor. "I have this."

Link ignored the lack of coverage of her armors, but went into the air, and using the coat's abilities, walked on the air towards the area the tentacle came from. As he got closer, the ripples got larger and larger, and once he got close enough, the main body burst out of the water. It was immense. It was several stories high, covered in eyes, and had a large mouth.

He charged in, but the beast swatted him away with on of it's tentacles. He withstood it, but he was sent far away. Erza flew in and slashed at the tentacles, leaving large gashes, but not severing them. Right when se was about to cut again, one of the tentacles wrapped itself around her leg, and threw her pretty far away.

"Damn, her attacks didn't work, and it seems it can regenerate."

He used an immense burst of speed to get behind the Big Octo, only to see that there were even more eyes on it's back. It swiped at him, but he dove undrneath it and charged at the main body, and with a swift cut, slashed out one of the eyes. The beast recoiled so such, that it's eye must be it's weakness. He used that speed technique to go get Erza.

"Erza, go for it's eyes. It's weak there, and it can't seem to regenerate them."

She nodded and flew alongside Link as he ran for the monster. Once they got close, red-rimmed black energy began radiating off of Link's swords, but he didn't fire it off. Instead, he used the power inside the blades to power up his swings in order to sever the tentacles as he made his way to the body. Erza follow closely after, covering his back as he hacked his way to the Big Octo. Once he got there, he realesed the energy in both swords at once.

"GETSUGA JUJISHO!"

The cross-shaped attack flew at the Octo, which tried to defend itself with all of it's tentacles, but to no effect, as the blast plowed through and gouged into the beast, leaving a huge X-shaped wound on it's face and cutting deep into it's eyes. It didn't finish it, but it hurt it a decent amount. Erza followed suit and used her Trinity Sword to cut some f the eyes. However, it would blink sometimes, protecting it's eyes.

"Erza."

She turned to him right after he lopped off another tentacle.

"This thing is too strong for it to go down without it destroying the ship, so I have an idea to finish it off."

She nodded and flew over to him.

"Are you famliliar with the Unison Raid?"

She nodded, and understood where he was going with this.

"Your Trinity Sword and my Getsuga Tensho would work well together."

She nodded, and both began charging energy in their swords.

"Getsuga..."

"Trinity..."

"TENSHO!"

The blasts swirled together, creating a tornado of black and white, until it shot right through the beast, leaving a huge hole in it's body and killing it. It slowly sank beneath the waves, until it was completely gone.

The two went back to the deck and switched back into their typical clothes.

"You saved our lives!"

"How can we ever repay you?"

Erza smiled. "Get this boat moving!"

They did as she said, and in a few more hours, they got back to Fiore. Link and Erza saddled up and rode back to the guild hall. Once the got there, they were greeted by several members with their usual greeting, but they stopped when they noticed Link's horse and weapons.

"Hey, what's with the new stuff?"

Link shrugged, but Erza stepped forward. "Their magic weapns from his past. He just thought they would be useful in the future."

Everyone nodded and went back to what they were doing prior to their arrival. Such as Loke hitting on girls, Gray and Natsu fighting, Cana drinking, you know. The usual.

Makarov jumped down from the second floor and landed in front of the two. "Let me see this sword of yours."

Link drew it and held it in front of him, but when Makarov tried to grab it, he pulled back.

"Don't!"

When the master didn't understand, Link eloborated. "I am the only one physically capable of wielding this sword. I have a... connection to it."

Makarov nodded, but still inspected the sword. "It contains a very powrful magical aura."

Link nodded and sheathed it with a flourish.

"But anyway, welcome back, you two."

* * *

**And they're back! Yeah, that Big Octo was why it was S-class, it just didn't show up on the trip to Hyrule. But, it did on their way back. Maybe it was drawn to the large amounts of magic power? Eh, we'll see. OniHelix out!**


	13. Training

**Alright, let's see here... Ah! Link and Erza have returned with a few new things. (Master Sword, Hylian Shield, Epona) For the record, these are all the TP incarnations of them all, it's just the first one that I grew up with, and honestly, I prefer those designs.**

* * *

Chapter 13

Training

Lucy finally got settled into her new home after so long at the guild. It had an impressive 50,000 jewel a month rent, but what are you going to do? She had just finished bathing and walked out of the bathroom to see Natsu and Happy sitting around her house.

"Hey, Lucy!" They both spoke in unison, further proving that they thought alike. Lucy, however, wasn't so happy to see them in her house, unannounced. She kicked Natsu in the face surprisingly hard for her stature, yelling, "GET OUT!"

He slammed into a wall with enough force to shake the house. "Good to see you too, Luffy."

"MY NAME ISN'T LUFFY, IT'S LUCY! And why are you two in my house?"

Natsu got up, rubbing the back of his head. "Happy and I just wanted to check it out."

"So you break in?"

Natsu shook his head. "The door was unlocked."

Lucy just gave up. "Either of you want some tea?"

Natsu and Happy nodded. She got two cups of tea and handed them to the two. They mouthed a thank you as she handed them the drinks. "Hey, do you two want to see how a Celestial Spirit Mage forms a contract?"

The boys nodded a lot, so she grabbed a key and stood up.

"Watch closely."

OOO

Link was busy practicing with the Master Sword to get used to it's balance again, as well as try to train his body to withstand it's now restored power. Even with his magic to weaken it's effect, it still took it's toll. When weilding the sword, he got tired a lot faster, and his strength was weakened a little. However, it still had it's advantages. It's cutting power was unrivalled, and it could easily deflect highly powerful magic spells.

He had recently figured out that the sword had a hidden technique that allowed him to fire off an attack similar to the Getsuga Tensho that his Tense Zangetsus could use. It was an immense blast of concentrated magic power, though it was draining to use such an attack carelessy. He decided to use it mostly as a trump card.

"Hey, Link. How's it going?"

He turned around to see Erza looking up at him.

"Oh, nothing much, just practicing with the Master Sword. I swear, this thing feels like it wants me to get stronger, but I can't explain why. It's just, _calling _for me to get stronger."

Erza didn't really understand, but with magic weapons, it was really hard to do so.

"Anyway, I was going to talk to the master about the S-class trials. Wanna come?"

Link sheated his sword and shield. "Alright."

As they walked, Erza couldn't help but look in awe of Link. He was so casual about everything. The sword, the shield, his contributions to the guild. He acts like none of it is a big deal, even though it is something that very few people could do so easily.

Once they got there, Erza told Link to just stay around the hall while she went to see Makarov. He obliged and stayed at the bar, ordering a drink for the wait. Cana noticed this and scooted next to him.

"Hey, Link. Rare to see you around here. How's it going?"

Link turned to her and smiled. "Fine. Erza's just talking to Master Makarov about the S-class trials for this year. They'll be the first ones I'll be attending."

Cana tensed up and frowned. "B-but, why now all of a sudden?"

Link raised an eyebrow and looked at her, worried. "What's wrong, Cana?"

She placed her hands on her temples. "It's just... With you there, there is virtally no chance for me to pass."

Link patted her on the head. "Don't worry so much about it. I'm sure you'll do fine. Besides, what's so special about being S-class? It's just a title. It's not like you're weak because you aren't known by it."

She smiled. "Thanks. I never knew you were so good with words. Or that you spoke, for that matter."

He laughed a little bit. "I speak pretty rarely, and this is one of those rare times it seems."

She smiled again and ordered another drink. Her eigth already.

"What do you mean, I can't face him in the trials? I'm the most likely choice to face him. I mean, we both use swords and weapons and such!"

"I'm sorry, Erza, but he is just too strong for you to face off against him. Someone of Laxus's or even Gildart's caliber would be needed to push him."

She was mad, but she wouldn't show it to Makarov. She had to admit, he had a good point. Link doesn't only use weapons, but also his Dragon Slayer Magic. His Magic Power was also surperior to her's, and was capable of overwhelming her.

"Very well, master. I'll leave it to one of those two. And if anything, go with Gildarts. Link's been training with his new sword, so when he's mastered it, I'm pretty sure he'll be absurdly powerful."

Makarov nodded. "And keep him here for a while. Don't let him take any missions so that he'll be here for the trials."

Erza nodded and left his office. Onc she did, she immediately found Link.

"Hey, Link. The master wants you to stay around Magnolia for the trials. Don't want you gone for these next ones too."

Link nodded and finished off his drink. "Then I'll just spend my time training. I need it anyway. Damn sword is just so strong, I can barely control it."

Erza noticed Cana fown a bit at the word 'training'. She was confused until she remembered that she was participating again this year.

She was freed from her daydreaming when Link stood up and walked outside.

"Where are you going?"

Link smiled. "I told you, I have to train if I'm going to have fight Gildarts."

Erza was shocked. "How did you...?"

"How did I hear you and Makarov? Even without the hearing inhancements my Slayer Magic gives me, my ears can pick up even the most quiet sounds. I can even hear Lucy kicking Natsu into a wall right now."

Erza was still shocked, but she managed to laugh at his comment.

"Who's going to fight me at the trials?"

Link and Erza turned to see the Ace himself, Gildarts Clive standing in the doorway. Cana turned away from him once he walked in.

Link stepped forward, locking eyes with Gildarts. The two were about the same height, surprising the Ace.

"And if I may ask, where am I? And who are you?"

Link just sighed. "How do you not remember the guild you've been working at for so long? And I'm Link. I overheard Erza say that I'd need to fight you at the S-class trials."

Gildarts smiled. "Well, nice to meet you, Link!"

He slapped Link on the back, yet what he didn't expect was for Link to shrug off the blow so easily. He expects most people to fall down from weaker, but Link just took it. What he least expected to happen, was for Link to slap him just as hard.

"Nice to meet you too, Gildarts."

The Ace smiled. It's been a long time since he'd seen someone with determination like this. If this kid is like this in the trials, then he might put up quite a fight.

"Anyway, I'll be around the outskirts of Magnolia if you need me."

He waved as he left, prompting Gildarts and Erza to wave back.

"He's a good kid. Seems tough, too."

Erza smiled. "Not only that, but he may be the one capable of taking the title of Ace of Fairy Tail from you. He might even be worthy of the title of Oberon."

He looked down at the young woman next to him. "Oberon? Wasn't he the King of the Fairies? And doesn't that mean that there would be a king and a queen?"

As he said the last part, he raised his eyebrows. She didn't understand at first, until she saw his expression. She blushed heavily.

"N-NO! Not like that! I just mean he might be the strongest male member of Fairy Tail!"

He smiled. "Suuure."

Erza stormed off after Link. "Hold up! I'm going with you!"

Gildarts laughed. "Kids these days."

* * *

**Alright. Yeah, Link's going to fight Gildarts, so what? Laxus's ligthning magic probably wouldn't work too well on earth, anyway. Besides, there is going to be something BIG at the trials. And I mean BIG. You'll understand when it happens. Until then, OniHelix out!**


	14. Get Ready

**Okay, let's see... GILDARTS IS BACK. Compared to canon, it is far earlier, but who else was supposed to challange Link? Erza? He is surperior with weapons. Laxus? Pretty sure lightning wouldn't cause to much damage to the earth. And I would like to thank that one guest reviewer who goes by... GUEST. I'd like to thank you for pointing that out. And, hehe, it will happen. But anyway, chapter 14.**

* * *

Chapter 14

Get Ready

Link left Epona in the care of the guild as he left for the plains that he and Natsu first fought in. Ah, memories. There were still burn marks and jagged stone left from the fight. But there would be time to contemplate the past later. For right now, he had to train. He was strong, but Gildarts could obliterate him if he really wanted to.

He had to find a way to overcome his strength. If he were to try to fight him up close, he would without a doubt be thrown around like a ragdoll. Maybe if he used... No. He couldn't take the chance with that cursed item. That would only be used in life or death situations, and fighting Gildarts wasn't as serious as that. He did have an armor dedicated to strength, so perhaps he could use that.

He Requipped into a misleading armor. It was blue predominantly, with bandages riddled throughout, specifically on his forearms and calves. There was a metal plate over his heart, with an eye-shaped marking over it. There were several leather guards covering his arms and legs, as well as a small piece of leather over the shoulder. There was even some fabric covering his mouth and nose. The misleading part was the weapon. It was a massive katana, with two holes cut into the blade. One was near the tsuba on the cutting edge, and the other was in the middle of the blade near the tip, and was sharpened on the inside. It had a complex, golden tsuba with a red handle. The whole thing was just about as tall as he was, and looked insanely heavy. However, he just swung it around as if it hardly weighed a pound.

"Ah, the Sheikah Cloak. It's been too long, I forgot what it could do."

He swung the sword at a nearby tree, which was easily cleaved in half.

"Oh yeah. All the strikes of this sword are immensely powerful."

He ran towards another tree which looked even larger than the last, and with one swift slash, it fell down, shaking the immidiate area. He heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Natsu walking over to him. He sheathed the massive blade and turned to him.

"Hey, Natsu."

Natsu took his time to examine the new clothes that his friend ws wearing. Soon enough, he beamed and slammed his fists together.

"How 'bout a fight?"

Link was about to say no, but then he thought about it. He only had around two weeks to train, and Natsu went through about as much as he had over the years.

"You know what? Yes! Let's fight!"

"Bring it!"

OOO

They fought for hours. While they still fought about the same, there were some major differences. They were far stronger, faster, and more destructive, Link's new magic, and that there was a definite winner. It hardly seemed fair. They were both the level of S-class mages, but Link had been fighting for longer. He didn't even have to go into the advanced techniques in order to beat him.

"I swear, Erza is just better with presure points or something, cause otherwise she wouldn't be able to beat you so easily."

Natsu couldn't respond due to the bruises. But, he was smiling widely. "It's been so long! Wasn't the last time we fought right after you joined Fairy Tail?"

Link just Requipped back into his typical outfit and shrugged. "And all those other times when I just knocked you out right away."

Natsu laughed. "Yeah... But there will come a day when I beat you!"

Link grabbed him and helped him up. "I don't doubt that. But for now, there's a power gap. You just have to train and try to fill it."

Natsu smiled as widely as before. "Trust me, I'll be the strongest mage the world has ever seen!"

Link smiled and helped him back to the guild.

"I'll be waiting, Natsu."

OOO

Link spent the next weeks secluded in the mountains, training. He tried new spells with his Slayer Magic, and finally conditioned himself to the Master Sword's power. Soon enough, he recieved word that the S-class trials were coming up.

When he walked into the guild, everyone looked in awe of their guildmate. His hair was longer, he was more muscular, and there were noticable scars on his chest. There were large amounts of bandages covering his torso. He even had a bit of a tan.

Everyone just cheered. It's been a while, and he had the determination to train for so long. Natsu asked for a quick fight, which ended with him being sent throught the door and into the street.

"Just like... old...times." He passed out shortly after.

Erza aproached Link and crossed her arms. "So. Are you ready for the trials?"

Link just shrugged.

Gildarts stepped up behind the slayer and smiled. "He better be ready, or this won't end well for him."

Link laughed. "The question is, are you ready, Gildarts?"

Gildarts ended up laughing. "You got spirit. I like that. Where are the trials, anyway?"

Makarov lept down from the second floor, and landed right in front of them. "The trials will be in a place known as Hyrule. Link, I believe that you are familiar with it."

Link's eyes narrowed. "Very well."

Makarov lept back up to the balcony and called to the guild.

"Alright everyone, listen up! This years S-class candidates please step forward!"

They all did, and looked up to Makarov. "You are all here for this competition because we have all acknowledged your prowess as mages of Fairy Tail. Some of you have prven to be stronger than others, and for that I am proud. You are all about to compete to see who is worthy of the title of S-class mage, and to see who of you has the most dedication."

The others cheered while Link just nodded.

"Now, we will travel to the land of Hyrule for these trials. Some of you may be familiar with it, some of you may not. But, the entire continent will be the grounds for your trials. This year will be trial by combat."

They all nodded. Link knew full well what was happening, so he said nothing.

"We head out now. There should be a boat waiting for us that will arrive at Hyrule tomorrow. Your trials start the moment you wake. You will each be given a map that leads to your specific battle grounds, and once you arrive, you will meet your opponents. I wish you all luck, and may your magic be strong."

They all cheered. Link pumped his fist into the air with the others and smiled.

They all got on the boat, and Link instantly went to sleep. When he woke, the boat was docked and everyone was gone. He saw a piece of paper sitting in front of him, so he grabbed it and read it.

_You will find your opponent in the center of the land. Be there soon, he said he didn't want to wait._

"Gildarts. Trust me, I'll be there soon."

He got of the boat and walked for a while until he was in thecenter of Hyrule Field. Sue enough, Gildarts was standing there, arms crossed.

"Took you long enough. I've been waiting for hours."

Link shrugged. "It had been a while since I slept. Did you really want to fight a weakened opponent?"

Gildarts laughed. "Good point. So, wanna get started?"

Link cracked his knucles and covered his fists in stone. "Get ready."

* * *

**CLIFFHANGERS! By the way, the reason they are fighting in Hyrule Field is because it's the most open space in Hyrule that wouldn't try to kill them. (I'm looking at you, Gerudo Desert) Next chapter, LINK VS GILDARTS. Until then, OniHelix out!**


	15. Oni

**This might be one of my favorite chapters to write. Why? You'll see here soon enough. But for now... LINK VS GILDARTS.**

* * *

Chapter 15

Oni

Link rushed in at Gildarts with his Earth Dragon's Iron Fist, but he merely knocked him aside and got behind him, and using a small burst of his magic, sent Link flying into a wall in the distance. When the smoke cleared, Link had gotten out and ran back towards Gildarts. He threw two quick jabs, but Gildarts simply dodged the first and caught his right hand, then used some of his magic to punch him in the gut. However, Link expected it and had covered his torso with stone so that it shattered, not his bones.

Gildarts smiled and grabbed Link's arm, then hurled him away. Link hit the ground and rolled, and once he got up, he readied his Earth Dragon's Roar and fired it at him. But Gildarts just raised his hand and let a bit of his magic slip out, and once the attack connected, it completely dispersed.

"Wha- How?"

"Crash. My main magic. It's pretty strong, and can do stuff like what I did to your attack, as well as other things."

Link shrugged. "I won't wait to find out."

He ran towarsd Gildarts again. Gildarts shot out a hand to punch him, but Link slid under his fist and kicked his feet out from under him. Gildarts caught himself and used both legs to kick Link, sending him far away. Link used he dust to hide his Requip into his Coat of the Black Moon King. He used his enhanced speed to get high into the air without Gildarts noticing.

"Getsuga..."

He watched the dust clear, and noticed Gildarts confusion.

"TENSHO!"

Gildarts noticed too late the massive blast of energy charging at him, and took the hit. Link knew that wouldn't be anywhere near enough to beat him, so he landed on the ground and charged at him. Once he got close, a hand burst out of the smoke and grabbed his face, then drove him into the ground. It hurt, but not as much as he would have expected. Once Gildarts removed his hand, Link planted his hands on the ground behind him and used all his strength to plow his feet into Gildarts' face. Using him as a kickboard, he vaulted off of him before he could hit him with a burst of Crash.

Gildarts finally made his approach. He ran at Link and punched, but he ducked under the fist and rammed his elbow into the Ace's ribs, earning a grunt from him. He used this chance to drive his knee into his stomach, but Gildarts grabbed the back of his coat and threw him into the ground. He was about to slam his foot down on him, but he slid out of there and jumped away before he could stomp on him. He saw light coming from his foot, so he guessed that he had actually used his magic for that. He took that as a warning not to let Gildarts hit him.

He got back even further and Requipped into his Sheikah Cloak, massive katana and all.

"Hmph. How are you going to wield that sword?"

Link smiled. "You'll see."

He ran in surprisingly fast, and using his momentum, swung the blade at Gildarts, but he used his Crash magic to diffuse the power of the blow, allowing him to catch the blade. He used his other arm to chip the blade, prompting Link to jump away.

"Damn, he cracked it."

Gildarts never expected what Link did next. He held the blade up to his right palm and cut it, then let his blood drip onto the blade, causing it to reform.

"An interesting sword. Neat ability."

Link hefted the sword over his shoulder. "I was hoping not to have needed to use it, but I had no choice. Any more stress on the blade would break it."

Gildarts smiled and ran at Link again and lit his hand up with magic, forcing Link to block it with his sword. To his horror, the blade separated into multiple versions of itself, each barely capable of fitting into his palm.

"Disassembly magic. When used, it separates the affected object into smaller versions of itself."

Link narrowed his eyes and Requipped back into his typical clothing, and clearing the area of hazardous blades. He then drew his Master Sword and Hylian Shield.

"Told you, won't work!"

He charged at Link wih his index and middle fingers pointed out, one charged with disassembly magic, the other with Crash. He slammed them onto his shield, but to his surprise, it didn't even scratch it.

"What the?"

Link used his confusion to bash his shield into Gildarts' face, and while he was stunned, he lept over him and slammed the blunt edge of his sword into the back of Gildarts' head. Once he landed, a fist knocked him very far away, and skidding to a stop, saw Gildarts standing there, grinning.

"It turns out I'll have to use more of my magic than I first thought."

Link smiled and put his shield on his back, surprising the Ace. "Bad move, putting away your best defence."

Link shrugged. "I'm simply trading it for another."

A seal formed under his feet, and gradually, stone scales began forming on his body. Gildarts chuckled and ran at Link. The two aimed their fists at each other and collided. Gildarts' Crash did it's job, difusing Link's blow and dealing damage of his own. Link felt immense pain shoot up his arm as his scales shattered. He felt some of his muscles being torn, and the bones cracking. He jumped back, feeling his arm go limp.

"Eh... Nice shot."

Gildarts cracked his knuckle, which was bloody from Link's hit. It hurt a bit, too. He was impressed by the determination that this kid was showing. Usually, he looked for fear in his opponents, and though he found it in Link, there was something even stronger in his eye. Hope. He had the hope that he could win, regardless of how strong his opponent was.

"Well, I guess there shouldn't be any holding back now."

Gildarts was shocked, to say the least. This whole time, Link was holding back?

Link swiped the hair out of his eyes, revealing his red eye.

"Now, I can see."

Link charged in at Gildarts, and though he swung at Link, the boy ducked it and and slammed the pommel into his arm, striking a pressure point and causing immesne pain throughout the limb. Gldarts laughed. This kid was even better than he hoped. Link rolled around Gildarts in an attempt to strike him in the back, but Gildarts then released all of his magic power. The area around his was pulverized, and Link was sent flying away into a wall.

"Like you said, no holding back."

He ran at Link and used both hands for a destructive double-punch. Link held up his Master Sword, and though it could take the hit easily, he couldn't. He was shoved deeper into the wall, the stone shredding his clothes and chain mail like it were nothing. Gildarts backed out, allowing Link to get out of the wall. Once he was out, he charged at Gildarts, slashing at him with the Master Sword. Gildarts dodged, but he knew that if he connected, it would hurt.

He noticed that Link was breathing heavily, so he decided to just finish it. He ran up to him, and with a swift punch radiating with crash, sent the boy far, far away. He stood up for a second, and then his legs gave. He fell to the ground. But right then, two things that Gildarts would have never thought possible happened. Link stood, and his magic power skyrocketed. He approached the boy to see the cause, and he saw something terrifying. He was writhing with pain, holding his head with his arms, even the one he though he decimated. He threw himself back and forth, the ground around him shattering more and more the longer he stood there. He saw an aura form around him, pure black in color. It became stronger and stronger, until eventually it just exploded. It covered everything within a fifty foot radius, forcing Gildarts away. When the magic began receding, he saw what it had caused. Everything it touched was completely incinerated, and judging by how little magic it consumed, he could use something far stronger if he wished. The energy converged around the boy, though something was off. He seemed much taller, and his hair was far longer. Slowly, the energy dispersed, revealing the change that the boy had undergone. His skin was deathly pale, covered in red and white markings. His hair turned white, and became much shagier. His face, though. That was the greatest change. He had two red lines running over his right eye, and a blue mark on the other side. His eye turned black with yellow irises, and just reaked of insanity. His skin tightened all over his body, revealing his bones, and his lips receded, revealing his teeth. His mouth was somehow set in a sinister grin, and his gaze was directed at Gildarts. Whatever it was, it wasn't Link.

"Finally... I finally have control! Hahahahahaha!"

Gildarts looked in horror as the... _thing _called a sword into it's hand seemingly forged from bones. There were traces of muscle tissue on the blade, as well as an eye embeded into the cross guard. It aime it at Gildarts and smirked.

"So, you're the one giving the boy so much trouble. He is pathetic. But, as thanks for freeing me from that prison he calls his soul, I'll make your death as painless as I can!"

Gildarts clenched his fists. "Who are you?"

The beast bent it's head until it was perpendicular to the rest of it's body, his creepy smile ever-present.

"Very well. I have gone by many names. The Beast, the Crazed Blade, even the Kishin. But there is one title I am particularly fond of. You may call me the Fierce Deity, Oni."

* * *

**Did Oni just take over Link? And has he gone insane? Yes, and yes. I would like to thank SebastionKowoll for allwing me to use this version of Oni, which I typically refer to as the Crazed Blade. Next chapter, Oni VS Gildarts. You have to wonder, how will the Ace stand against a god? Until next time, OniHelix out!**


	16. Sacrifice

**DAMN IT, ONI! STOP BEING AN ASS... *Ahem* Sorry about that. He's just being a bit of a dick right now. Possessing Link? Attacking Gildarts? I would be surprised if anyone _wasn't _mad at him, other than himself. Seriously, if aren't at least annoyed bu Oni doing this, then you work for the dude.**

* * *

Chapter 16

Sacrifice

Oni charged at Gildarts and swung, and even using his Crash at it's peak to diffuse the blow, it managed to slip through almost unaffected, and managed to leave a gash in his arm.

"Damn. That should have slaughtered you. I guess that the kid is still keeping some of me locked up, even on the verge of death. I guess that also means I can't use most of my magic. Damn hero, what did I do to deserve being locked in _his _soul?"

Gildarts ran at the beast while it was distracted, and using a mid-power Crash imbued punch, struck the beast in the ribs, an attack that would have anhialated most people, butdidn't even make the thing flinch. When he removedhis hand, however, he noticed black blood running from where he made contact.

"Eh? What are you doing?" He swung his sword blunt faster than Gildarts could see, sending him flying. "Oh, are you CHALLENGING me? And I thought that the kid was dumb!"

He walked up to Gildarts, but when he tried to kick the Ace, he was met by a double punch, sending him reeling.

"Oh, you're a tough one. Usually, that first hit would have been enough to bisect most people, but you managed to survive that AND injure me! This will be interesting!"

Gildarts ran at Oni again and slammed his hands together to create a shockwave at Oni, though he merely smirked and cut through the blast with his sword. He could have sworn he saw the blade glare at him.

Oni ran at Gildarts, but once Gildarts got both hands ready to block it, Oni dissapeared leaving a gash in the ground where he had dragged his blade. Following the path, he saw it dissapeared once it circled around him, ending from where it had stopped. He looked around, then sensed a powerful pulse of energy directly above him. He looked up to see a huge arc of demonic energy flying right at him.

"Zetsuga Konheki." (1)

Gildarts used his Crash to jump out of the way, and for good reason. Right after he dodged, the blast slammed into the ground sending a shockwave through the area and gouging into the earth, very deeply I might add.

Gildarts looked at Oni in shock. Was this thing truly kept prisoner in Link's soul? No wonder he keeps himself secluded from the others. If this got out, it could kill them all.

"Set the boy free! He has done nothing to you!"

Oni laughed and appeared right next to Gildarts, and grabbed him by the neck. He lifted him into the air, then pointed the sword at him. He saw the same insanity in Oni as he did the sword.

"He did nothing to me, you say? HE KEPT ME LOCKED AWAY IN HIS DAMN SOUL!"

Gildarts used his Crash to loosen Oni's grip, but he jut threw him into the ground and turne away.

"Pitiful. Even now, fighting against me, you continue. Fine, I'll give you the death of a warrior."

He ran at Gildarts and drove his sword into the ground next to him, the force of the blow uplifting the land and sending the Ace into the air. Oni grinned maniacly and jumped towards Gildarts and swung, but to his surprise, his blade only met air. He landed and looked around, then saw a girl in black armor with wings setting the Ace down.

For a moment, Oni's eyes flashed to the azure they all knew.

"Erza, GET AWAY!"

He blinked for a moment, and his eyes went back to the terrifying gold that they were before.

"I'll give the kid credit, he has a strong will if he can push me around like this. But the push has to be stronger."

Erza looked in horror at the demon before her.

"Erza, what are you doing here?"

Erza looked at Gildarts, who clearly suffered from a broke bone or two. "I finished up my trial. Cana failed, sadly."

Gildarts nodded. "Alright. For now, we need to focus on him. But be careful, he's currently inside of Link's body. Apparently, he had this thing locked inside of his soul."

Erza's eye widened as she looked back at Oni. "But, if we don't hold back, he'll kill us!"

Gildarts sighed, then nodded. "Very well, but mind fatal wounds, yeah?"

Erza nodded and Requipped into her Giant's Armor. The large golden armor should close the strength gap somewhat. She brandished her lance, the De Malevo Lance, and aimed it at Oni.

"Let my friend go, you creature."

Oni scoffed at Erza. "Wench, do you think you can challenge me? That man behind you is far stronger that you, and he could do nothing against me."

Erza charged at Oni and thrust with her lance, but Oni side-stepped it and grabbed the shaft.

"Oh, this is a nice weapon. But, not exactly my style. Needs more gore."

He released the lance and kicked Erza, sending her far away. She slid past Gildarts and slammed into a wall, and got up.

"He's too fast. Even with the advantages of my armors, he outclasses them by far."

She switched to her Adamantine Armor and called to Gildarts, "Get behind me and use your magic to fire at him! I'll protect you!"

He did as she said, and he used his Crash to send powerful bursts of energy at Oni, though the latter simply slapped the attacks aside. He lifted his blade up and called the name of his fearsome attack.

"Zetsuga Konheki."

After he slashed, the blast of dark energy plowed into the Adamantine Barrier Erza had set up, shattering it and and hitting her dead on. She survived, but only thanks to Gildarts who had used his Crash to weaken the blow. Regardless, Erza was knocked unconcious, and her armor was cracked.

"Damn it, stop robbing me of my kills!"

He ran over to Gildarts and punched him in the face, sending the Ace away.

"Now, where were we?"

He walked over to the still figure of Erza, and lifted his sword above her, the point aiming at the ground, and the eye glaring at Gildarts with rage, which then shifted to deluded joy at the inevitable death of the poor girl. Oni then brought the sword down and Gildarts closed his eyes. He heard the unmistakable sound of a blade piercing flesh and cracking bones. When he opened his eyes, he was shocked. Erza was fine, and the blade was burried in... Oni's chest. His eyes had gone back to Link's just for that moment, then reverted to Oni's again.

"D-damn... K-kid had enough fight in him t-to do this..."

He slowly reverted to being Link, his influence draining from Link's heart and mind. The wound remained, taking up most of his chest. He cringed and coughed up a decent amount of blood. Erza reqained conciousness, and looked in horror at Link's condition.

He smiled and winced. "I guess I lost."

He then fell to his knees, and ultimately collapsed, a pool of blood forming beneath him.

* * *

**D-did... did Link just... d-die? WHAT AM I DOING?! (1) Oni's version of the Getsuga Tensho: The Death Fang Soul Tearer. See what happens next time. OniHelix out!**


	17. Rebirth

**ONI, YOU SON OF A BITCH. NONE OF THAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF YOU HADN'T ATTACKED ERZA AND GILDARTS. THIS IS YOUR FAULT.**

* * *

Chapter 17

Rebirth

When Link opened his eyes, he wasn't in Hyrule. Instead, he was lying in an area completely covered by mist, and the remanents of destroyed buildings could be seen in the distance.

"You just had to go and kill yourself, didn't you?"

Link turned to see Oni standing there in the form he had taken when he attacked Gildarts.

"I wasn't just going to let you kill them."

Oni looked at him like he was stupid. "So you kill yourself?"

"My life is worth nothing when compared to the lives of those I care for. If I could, I would gladly give it again!"

Oni smiled. "There is something about you kid. I can't point it out, but I like it. I think you've earned something."

Link crossed his arms. "What?"

"A second chance."

OOO

Erza couldn't believe it. Link was her best friend, and lying right in front of her was his dead body. Tears forced their way out of her good eye, and she let them.

"NOOOO!"

She crawled over to him and collapsed, resting her head on his chest, her cries muffled by the remaining fabric of the boy's shirt. She didn't even care that the wound was still pouring out blood.

"No..."

Gildarts found himself tearing up, and for good reason. Link just sacrificed himself, for her. He walked over to his body and kneeled next to the weeping Erza.

"He sacrificed himself for us. We can't just fixate on that. The purpose of his sacrifice was for us to live, and if we only focus on this, then we will have already disregarded his dying wish."

Erza couldn't even hear him. She had her face burried in Link's shirt.

Thump.

Her eyes snapped open, and she looked at Link's face. Sadly, it was still as pale as death itself. But that begs the question. What was that sound?

Thump.

Before her eyes, she saw magic close the massive wound on his chest, and color return to his face. With a loud gasp, he took a breath and sat up.

"Oh, hey Erza. How long was I out?"

Erza looked at him, and tears flowed down her face. These, however, were tears of joy. She basically tackled him back to the ground.

"LINK!"

Gildarts looked at the kid with wide eyes. Wasn't he dead a few seconds ago?

"I thought we lost you..."

Link smiled and said, "I can't just leave the people I care for so much like that. It wouldn't be nice."

Erza hugged him, and soon she felt his arms around her, prompting her to hug him even tighter.

"Just don't do that again."

Link chuckled. "No promises."

He stood and helped Erza up.

"What happened over here?!"

They all turned to see Makarov standing there, sweating.

"I sensed a tremendous magic power over here, what was it?"

Erza and Gildarts pointed at Link.

"Ask him."

Makarov turned to Link in surprise.

"That energy you felt was the power of Oni, the Fierce Deity. And frankly, that was a mere fraction of his power. He is far more powerful than that. If had all of his strengh, then Hyrule wouldn't be here. Or a part of the planet."

Makarov's jaw dropped. "W-where is he?! We need to go!"

Link held his hand up to his heart. "For years, he has been locked in my soul. There is no other prison capable of holding him. For instance, if he were trapped in your or Erza's soul, he would rip it apart and free himself."

"He has the power to do that?"

Link nodded. "He has the power to sever someone's soul."

OOO

"Master."

Makarov turned to Gildarts, and seeinghis troubled expression, frowned.

"What is troubling you?"

"I... I don't know whether or not to pass him. If I do, then there is a chance that Oni could free himself again and terrorize the land. On the other hand, he managed to hold his own against me, and tried his best to stop Oni."

Makarov nodded. "I understand. But, I don't know the answer either."

"Pass him."

Makarov and Gildarts turned to see Erza standing there, with her arms crossed.

"Why?"

"Because, he risked his life just to save us. That is proof enough of his intentions. Besides, if he could get Oni on our side..."

Makarov's eyes widened. "We do not know how that... _thing _would react, and we have no idea if he would even consider it!"

Erza nodded. "Yes, but Link has shown that he can suppress his influence. Given time, he may learn to let only his power through, not his conciousness."

"I agree," said Gildarts. "If he could learn to master that power, then he could be a very powerful fighter."

Makarov heavily debated it, but came to a decision.

"Very well. The boy will be premoted to S-class."

Erza smiled. At least now they were considered equals.

"Gildarts, I trust you will inform him?"

"Yes, master."

Gildarts found Link sitting on the ground near the puddle of blood he had left earlier.

"Link."

He turned to Gildarts with a face devoid of any emotion.

"So, what's the verdict?"

Gildarts sat down next to him. "You passed."

Link smiled. "I had my doubts, but it seemed that there was no good reason. Except for the fact that Oni broke free. It's a good thing he changed his mind. For now."

Gildarts chuckled. "I'll admit, he was far more than I expected. With a frame like that, I was expecting something a bit weaker."

"He did look a bit malnourished, huh?"

"Anyway, congradulations. You are officially an S-class mage."

Link smiled. "Good. If I had failed, Erza wuld have never let me live it down."

* * *

**Guess who didn't die! YAY! And some of you thought I would just kill Link. Silly people. But anyway, Link is an S-class mage! Until next time, OniHelix out!**


	18. Team Natsu

**So. Link didn't die. F*** YEAH! Oh, and there is something Vegeta would like to say.**

**Vegeta: T-the views... THERE'S OVER 9,000!**

**OniHelix: Yes folks. It finally happened. Courage of the Earth has reached over 9,000 views. I'm proud of myself. So thank you, to everyone who ever even _looked _at this, as you have all made this possible.**

* * *

Chapter 18

Team Natsu

After the S-class trials, Natsu and Happy had gone back to Lucy's house to see her demonstration of Celestial Spirit Magic.

"Alright... Oh! I got a new key recently. Do you two want to see how a Celestial Spirit Mage makes a contract with their spirits?"

The two said 'Aye' in unison, and Lucy got out a silver key, and said the chant.

"I humbly appeal to thee, in the realm of the celestial spirits. I commend you, pass through the gate! Open, gate of the Canis Minor: Nikolai!'

A small gust of cold air blew around, and a very small snowman appeared, with a perpetual quiver.

"Whoa, is that a dog?"

"No, it's a snowman."

With that, she started asking Nikolai on what days it was free, and kept writing it down.

"U-huh, u-huh, alright! Thank you!"

The little snowman moved around a bit, in a way that Lucy just found irresistable.

"Aww, it's so cute!"

Natsu was smiling. "I think that's how it talks!"

Nikolai, or rather, Plue, did what appeared to be a little dance.

"You got that right buddy!"

"Wait, you can understand Plue?" asked a clearly dumbstruck Lucy.

Natsu looked at her with a neutral expression, saying, "Yeah. Why, can't you? Hey Lucy... Wanna join my team?"

Lucy turned to look at him, clearly confused, but Natsu was serious. "What? I'm not kidding! We could go down to the guild now and check out the request board."

Lucy nodded. "Okay. Let's go!"

Once they arrived, they went straight to the request board.

"Let's see here... WHAT."

Lucy looked at the request that Natsu was holding, and it was something.

"WHAT?! 200,000 jewels to destroy a book?!"

"I know. Must be some book," Natsu agreed.

Lucy read on further, and saw that they were going for a specific book named 'Daybreak'.

"Daybreak, huh? So, does this seem like a good enough request for our first mission together?"

Lucy couldn't help but agree. _200,000 jewel just to destroy some book? I mean, LOOK at that REWARD! That would set me up for months!_

"Yeah, let's do it!"

Natsu smiled as wide as ever. "And how about we bring the newest S-class with us? You know, just in case we need back-up."

Lucy's mind wandered to the green-clad dragon slayer. While he was very powerful, she couldn't help but feel threatened by him. He was quiet, strong, and just flat-out scary. He was way too mysterious, what with his hair always covering his right eye. But, if Natsu trusted him, then she probably could as well.

"Alright, but I'm not too sure about him. He scares me."

"Who, Link? He may seem scary, but he is one of the nicest members of Fairy Tail! Erza told me. Apparently, the reason he doesn't have his own house is so that all of his money can be used to pay off the guild's debt."

Lucy was shocked, but she had to abmit, it did make sense. _No wonder this guild hasn't been shut down. Link has been paying off the guild's debt with every jewel he has. What a nice guy._

"Anyway, we can't go without him, so we better go find him. From what I know, he's usually at the bar in the guild hall, or out somewhere in the forests, hunting."

"Let's just hope he's easy to find."

Lucky for them, Link was taking a break between requests and having a drink at the bar. There were about seventeen empty mugs to his right, and since he was the only person at the bar, it was obvious he had drank them all. The surprising part was that he didn't seem the least bit intoxicated.

"Hey, Link! Lucy and I are heading out for a job request, you up for coming with us?"

Link turned around to see the smile of the fire dragon slayer.

"Oh, hello, Natsu. Repeat that please?"

"I was asking if you felt like tagging along with us for this one request. There's a 200,000 jewel reward for destroying a book."

Link had gotten up and grabbed the request to read it before either of the two even noticed, so once they did notice, they freaked out.

"WHAT THE HECK?!"

Link turned with a rare smile on his face. "While it isn't my favorite magic, I did learn some Sound Magic a while ago. I just used something called Sonido, which is movement-based."

Natsu had recovered enough to respond. "AWESOME! That is so cool!"

Lucy wasn't shocked by the Sonido, but by what he did afterwards. He _smiled. _It was the first time when it wasn't forced in her presence.

"But here will be time for you to challenge me later. We should finish this request, and then we can fight."

Natsu and Link both knew that he was about to challenge him, so Link quickly shot the idea down. For now.

Suprisingly, Natsu agreed and they set off for the mansion where they would recieve further details on the mission.

* * *

**Okay, it has come to my attention that there are some parts of this that are similar to scenes from another story called Protector of the Fairies. I would be thankful if you could point out the points at which they seem a bit _too _ similar, so that I may tweek them. I have read it, so if you are refering to Ichigo vs Gildarts, let it be known that I based Link vs Gildarts after Ichigo and Byakuya's fight in the Soul Society arc. And, until next time, OniHelix out!**


	19. Daybreak

**Hehehe... Link's magical prowess is getting more and more impressive, isn't it? But anyway, let's get this next chapter up and running. Btw, this is over 4,600 words, which is unheard of for me. So yay!**

* * *

Chapter 19

Daybreak

The quartet of mages found their way to the area where the request came from, a cozy little town named Shirotsume Town. If one looked hard enough, they could see a mansion off in the distance, as well as a certain pair of dragon slayers trying not to vomit on the carriage they were riding on.

"Ohhh... I'm NEVER getting on one of these things again."

"Aye... Dammit, Happy, you have me saying it as well."

Lucy couldn't help but chuckle at the dragon slayers' expense. Motion sickness is the bane of their existences, and a long carriage ride certainly didn't help with any of that. Oddly enough, Link usually only sweated as a sign that motion sickness had him. That, and the dry-heaving. But right now, he was just sitting there. Little did anyone else know that his face was green from what was threatening to come back up.

"Alright, you two. We're here."

The green in Link's face died down and he could stand again, but Natsu... Let's just say the carriage rider was lucky to have Link there to keep Natsu from burning the thing down. Once they were all off (And they made sure all the flames were out), they walked around to see the place.

"A quaint little town. It seems pretty peaceful."

"A warzone could be considered peaceful when compared to the guild," said Lucy.

Link nodded and they kept walking. They read the address given on the request, and it actually led to the mansion!

"Whoa... This place is bigger than the guild hall!"

"Well, Natsu, this place probably costs far more than the guild, so it makes sense."

"Well, if you say so, Link."

"Aye!"

Link looked at the flying blue cat with his piercing gaze, causing him to land on Natsu's shoulder.

"You've already got that stuck in my head. I don't want anything else up there that I don't deem necessary."

Surprisingly, Happy responded with an alright instead of his signature 'aye'. Satisfied, Link led on into the mansion, where they were to meet with a man named Kaby Melon.

"Hello? It's the members of the Fairy Tail Guild that saw your request! We're here for further details like it mentioned."

The man in question walked from around the corner. He was around the same height as Link, wore a brown suit, and had gray hair with a similar mustache.

"Oh, thank goodness. I was worried for a bit that no one would take it#"

Link walked forward and shook the man's hand. "I'm Link. These are my teammates, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, and Happy."

Each of them shook Kaby's hand after Link introduced them, though Natsu first attempted to high-five him.

"It is such a relief that someone is willing to destroy that cursed book. Before we go any further, I will inform you that the reward for completing this task has been raised to 2,000,000 jewels."

Natsu, Lucy, and Happy were drooling at the prospect of such a large amount of money. Link merely opened his visible eye more.

"2,000,000? Why raise the reward?"

Kaby clenched his fists and looked down. "There are things in that book that shouldn't be seen# It _needs _to be destroyed."

Link nodded, and Kaby went on.

"There is a place called Everlue Mansion near here. The owner, Duke Everlue, has the book stored within his personal library. To infiltrate his mansion, I advise using his fondness of blonde maids to your advantage, like it said in the request."

Lucy then remembered that she was blonde, and then noticed that Natsu and Happy were staring at her.

"What? Wait a second. THE ONLY REASON YOU ASKED ME TO COME WITH YOU IS SO I COULD BE THE DECOY!"

As they left, Link had to drag the unconscious forms of Natsu and Happy out of the house, both sporting a fresh shoe print on their faces.

"Did _you _ have a say in this Link?"

"Honestly, the only reason I came with is because I had nothing better to do," he replied, almost emotionlessly.

Happy and Natsu only groaned as they regained the consciousness mercilessly kicked from them.

"Oi, did ya really have to go and kick us like that?"

"Aye..."

"Well, you two _did _decide to use me as bait for this Everlue guy, so, yes. I had to kick you."

Link shook his head. "They're just lucky they didn't try to involve me with this."

Natsu and Happy immediately looked _very _guilty, causing Link to harden his gaze, causing the two to shy away.

"You. Have GOT. To be _kidding._"

"What? If Lucy somehow didn't work, you were our backup plan."

The two never saw the fist that knocked them out, and it was obvious that it would last for a while.

"Damn Fire Dragon Slayer."

OOO

Soon after the boys woke, Link helped Lucy pick out a decent maid's dress. They found a black dress that reached just above her knees with a pair of knee-high boots, a small apron to place over the front, and a maid's tiara.

She later changed into her new outfit, and Link claimed that she looked fine.

"Alright! Time to go get rid of that book!"

They all headed off towards Everlue Mansion to see if they couldn't get Lucy inside and get the book.

"Hello? I'm here for the maid position!"

Shortly after she announced her presence, a chubby man burst out of the ground. He had hair only on the top of his head, as well as a mustache growing out of his nose. He wore a suit that was closed by a large yellow button with a rose. Overall, he wasn't a very appealing man.

"Boyoyo... So, you think you have what it takes to be one of the great Duke Everlue's maids? Let's see here..."

After a few minutes of looking at her, Duke Everlue came to a conclusion.

"Too bad, ugly, but I have standards to keep."

Upon hearing the word 'ugly', Lucy fell to the ground, tears in her eyes.

"Ugly? No, I'm not... ugly..."

"Oh, you aren't ugly? Then allow me show you true beauty!"

Right then, four women burst out of the ground in a similar fashion to Duke Everlue. One with a pig nose and buck teeth, one with the facial structure of an ape, another with wrinkly skin, and one with a long, straight face and slitted eyes. Over all they were not relatively attractive.

"This, my dear, is TRUE beauty!"

Natsu cringed at the sight of the women, and Lucy was trying not to vomit.

"Now, Virgo, if you would, please remove these people."

And once again, someone popped out of the ground. She was a giant monkey lady with pink hair and a maid's outfit, though it wasn't large enough and the front of her shirt was ripped open, exposing the sides of her breasts.

"Yes, Master Everlue."

She proceeded to kick Lucy away, yelling, "Get lost, ugly!"

She attempted to kick away Link and Natsu, though they just blocked the attack with their forearms.

"Don't fret, Lucy. The Duke clearly has no concept of beauty. What little grasp he has is corrupted."

"Thank you, Link," she said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "You're right. THAT DIRTY MAN WOULDN'T KNOW BEAUTY IF IT BIT HIM IN THE BEHIND!"

"Alright. We gotta find a way inside to get that book," said Natsu while he lit his hands on fire. "That 2,000,000 jewel is callin' my name, right Happy?"

"Aye!"

"How 'bout we just blast our way in? S'not like it'd be too hard!"

"Natsu, even if he offended Lucy, that is no excuse to blast apart his house."

"LIKE HECK IT IS! Come on, pleeeaaase?"

"Okay, I thought that you would be the voice of reason here, Lucy. But it seems that I would be mistaken."

Lucy frowned, but didn't try to push it. She saw what he had done to Natsu after he got back from his training session, and could tell that he really wasn't trying.

_I've got my doubts that even Aquarius could stop him. And that's saying something._

"Lucy, we will not attempt to pit me against any of your spirits, zodiac or not," he said while covering his right eye with his hair. Without her noticing, he had used his red eye to see into her mind.

"Wha- How did you?"

"We'll talk about it later. For now, we have to locate and destroy Daybreak."

OOO

Link decided to infiltrate from the roof. There were windows on the top, so he had Natsu do his thing. He had him melt the glass so that they could get in undetected. To further exaggerate the stealth part of the job, he Requipped into his Armor of the Dragon Ninja. It consisted of a tight sleeveless shirt with several buckles. The shirt itself was made of leather, so as not to make anywhere near as much noise as a real suit of armor. There was a small metal guard on his left shoulder. He had slightly baggy pants tucked into hardened leather boots that reached up to his knees. There were about three kunai knives strapped to each of his legs. There was a very long scarf around his neck, with a bit covering the bottom half of his face. Most of his hair spiked backwards, though the bit that covered his eye was still present. He also had a katana strapped to his back. (1)

"Okay, I feel like you're taking this a _bit _ too seriously, Link."

Link merely looked at his blonde teammate before using his Sonido to appear inside the building silently, leaving behind an after-image.

"Just because you aren't cautious about this man doesn't mean that I won't be."

Natsu smiled widely and followed after, though no where near as quietly. Lucy gingerly stepped over the molten glass, being sure that she didn't burn herself on the still-bubbling substance.

Happy and Natsu watched with an envious look as Link darted around, leaving trails of shadows after him and clinging to the walls without using anything, searching each room he came across for the book. However, his search was cut short by the very same women that Everlue was praising earlier. It seems that Natsu's entrance had attracted some unwanted attention.

"Quick, get them out of here!"

"Master Evelue will not be pleased!"

Before they could make any more noise, a blur passed by them several times. Once it was finished, it was clear that it was Link. He was now crouching down, eyes closed, holding the katana reversed in front of his face alongside a hand sign.

"Shadow Strike."

Shortly after uttering the words, the maids fell down, unconscious. He sheathed the katana after whispering, "Forgive me."

"Well, it appears that Everlue is aware of our presence. Try to stay as quiet as possible. We can only hope that he thought those maids would be enough."

Natsu and Happy mimicked Link, more specifically by Natsu using his scarf to obscure the majority of his face and making a hand sign, Happy standing on his shoulder doing the same, minus the scarf.

"Worry not, for we will follow the teachings of the Ninja."

"Ninja!"

Link mentally kicked himself for giving the two that idea, and decided to punish himself for it later.

_Wait, what? Damn, hanging around Erza for so long has imprinted some of her tendencies on me. At least it wasn't her violent nature._

"There will be time for, 'being a ninja' later. For now, we have to find that book."

They all stopped when they felt the floor trembling. Link sighed and clung to the ceiling holding Natsu and Lucy, while Happy just clung to Natsu. Shortly after doing that, Virgo burst from the floor, eyes burning yellow.

"Who dares invade Everlue Mansion without the Master's consent?!"

Natsu, being as violent as he is, couldn't refuse the challenge and slipped out of Link's arm and nailed Virgo in the back of the head with a punch. Dazed, but still conscious, Virgo body-slammed Natsu, pinning him to the ground and scaring Lucy.

"Natsu!"

She was scared about nothing, as Natsu lifted Virgo off of himself and threw her to the side, then proceeded to knock her out with a Fire Dragon's Iron Fist.

"Alright, now let's get that book!"

They kept searching, and eventually came across a giant library, with many shelves almost overflowing with books.

"Impressive. There seems to be almost as many books here as there are stored in the Fairy Tail Archives."

They all started searching, and Natsu soon pulled out a sparkling book, yelling, "Oh, look at this one, it's sparkling!"

Lucy saw this, and went over to check it out. Seeing it, she saw the title.

"Daybreak! Natsu, you found it!"

"I did? Sweet! Alright, let's get rid of it and get out of here."

She took the book from him and looked at it, then freaked out when she saw the author.

"Kemu Zaleon?! He wrote this? This has to be one of his last works!"

"Kemu Zaleon? Really? His books always were enjoyable. Sadly, this needs to be destroyed. Natsu."

Natsu lit one of his hands on fire and reached for the book, though Lucy cradled it.

"No! I won't let you burn this book! This is one of the treasures of literature!"

And once again, someone burst from the ground. This time, however, it was Everlue himself.

"Boyoyo, so you thieves are here for Daybreak, eh? Well too bad! Hand it over to me, and I'll see if I can't overlook this."

"No! A book like this doesn't belong to an enemy of literature like you!"

"Girl, have you even _seen _ the library you're standing in? If anything, I am the messiah of literature, boyoyo!"

After he said that, he noticed the gild marks shared by Lucy and Natsu.

"Thieving Fairy Tail Mages, boyoyo."

Link Requipped back to his typical clothes and crossed his arms. "It's not as if it were our fault that the request involved breaking and entering. We don't make the requests, we just follow them."

"Anyway, I have ways to deal with thieves like you. Vanish Brothers! If you would please!"

After saying that, thewal behind him opened up to reveal a man of normal height holding a massive frying pan that was completely bald aside from a long braid. He had four manjis on his face, each saying north, south, east, and west, with each one correspondingto the proper directions. He had a band of cloth on his arm with his guild mark.

The one behind him was huge. He had a headband holding up his hair, which was styled into several points. His headband also shadowed his face a bit, but his eyes were still visible. He had the same band of cloth, though the colors were switched and on the other arm.

"Fairy Tail Mages, little brother," said the smaller one.

"I can't believe Fairy Tail has runts like this, big bro," responded the larger one.

Link scoffed. "'Runts'? Your arrogance can get you killed."

The larger one laughed. "Looks like this one has a bit of a fire in his belly."

Natsu smiled. _He's not the only one._

Happy was shocked by the bands of cloth. "That's the mark of the mercanary guild, the Soutern Wolves!"

"Now, if you don't hand over that book, I will have my friends here take you out, boyoy- WHAT?!"

His reaction was understandable, as Lucy had sat down and started reading Daybreak.

"There has go to be something hidden in this book..."

"Lucy, you go. Link and I'll handle these 'Vanish Brothers'."

Lucy nodded and ran off.

"Ah, the girl got away, boyoyo. Vanish Brothers, I expect to see their bodies in my office once you're done."

The Vanish Brothers nodded and the older one grabbed the handle of his massive frying pan while the younger one cracked his knuckles.

"Time to pluck a few fairy wings. And just our luck, it looks like we got ourselves a fire mage. And Requipping isn't really going to help you, blondie."

"We saw you both utilize your magic. We are both highly capable of going against people with your specific abilities."

Link smiled. "We'll see about that. Alright Natsu, we've got a fight."

Natsu grinned and lit his hands abaze while charging and swung, though the brothers just dodged him. They traced their path, and they saw hat they had fled to the main hall, where Natsu had defeated Virgo.

"Do you know a mage's one weakness?"

"Ah! Do you mean motion sickness?!" Natsu wasn't really getting this.

"Is he mocking us?!"

"No, a mage's weakness is... Their body!"

The elder swung his huge pan at Natsu, who was standing on the tounge of a huge statue of Everlue, the force of the blow breaking it. The youngerwas attempting to hit Link, though he had his eyes cosed and his arms crossed, dodging every attack with ease.

"While mages work to enhance their mental strength, they leave their bodies vulnerably. We train our bodies to be stronger and faster than mages so that we can beat them before they can even use a spell!"

The younger punched at Link again, though he missed and struck the wall, shattering the part he hit. Link opened one of his eyes and raised his eyebrow.

"I thought you were faster. So far, I haven't even used any magic. I'm just faster than you."

This angered the younger, prompting him to double his efforts, but still no where fast enough to even make a glancing blow.

"Big bro, let's quit wastn' time and use it!"

"Yes, little brother!"

He held out his pan and made a hand sign, while the younger lept on top of it, holding his arms out. He crouched down, ths forcing the elder to fling him skyward. Natsu watched him, allowing the technique. He ran in and bashed his pan into Natsu.

"When you look to the heavens, I will strike from the earth!"

Natsu switched his attention to the elder, prompting the younger to punch him from above.

"And when you look to the earth, I will strike from the heavens!"

After his attack, which caused a massive cloud of dust to float around Natsu, he landed back on the frying pan.

"Heaven and Earth Annhialation!"

_Heaven and Earth? Not a bad name. I'll keep that in mind._

"No one has ever been hit with that technique and lived to tell the tale."

Natsu rose from the dust. "Well, that changed."

The Vanish Brothers were scared, as Natsu withstood their ultimate attack.

Nastu cacked his knuckles and breathed deeply, then released the attack.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

The elder smiled, and absorbed the flames with his pan.

"My frying pan absorbs your flames and doubles their strength."

He twirled the pan around, then shot the flames back at Natsu, who just ate them, terrifying the Vanish Brothers.

Natsu smiled and readied his next move. He made whips of fire in each hand and lept at the brothers.

"Fire Dragon's! WING ATTACK!"

The elder was too shocked to move, but the younger saw the pan and got an idea. He took the pan and hid behind it when the flames lashed at him, successfully protecting himself. After the attack connected, the following explosion destroyed a decent amount of the house. Link took note of the younger brother's actions and walked over to him.

"Not bad, blocking Natsu's flames. Too bad it won't work for the Earth."

He held up a stone and ate it. He then landed a devastating uppercut on the younger with his Earth Dragon's Iron Fist. He flew upwards, dazed, and once he fell, Link did a handstand and plowed both of his Earth Dragon's Claws into him, knocking him out.

"Alright, Natsu, let's go get- Wait, is Virgo glowing?"

OOO

Through the use of a pair of gale-force reading glasses, had almost completed the book. How she could read while inside a sewer is remarkable.

"Wow, I had no idea... This is quite the discovery."

Right then, Everlue burst from the wall and grabbed Lucy's arms.

"Oh, then why don't you share this discovery with me, boyoyo?"

Lucy struggled to get free, but her attemps were in vain. "No! You don't deserve to know, you sick freak!"

"Ah, but my dear, I was the one to have te book commishioned, so i deserve to know more than anyone, boyoyo!"

Lucy struggled again, and thankfully, Happy came out of no where and slammed into Everlue's face, freeing Lucy from his grasp.

"Thanks, Happy."

"Aye!"

"No matter, boyo. Neither of you will leave here alive!"

"Oh, I don't think so. And I know your secrets, Everlue! I know you trapped Kemu here and forced him to write your book for several years, threatening to remove his families citizenship. It's all right here in this book!"

"B-but I've read that book cover to cover! I've never seen that in there!"

"That's because the likes of you can _never _truly read this book. Open, gate of the Giant Crab!"

"Cancer!"

After she said the chant, a 'gate' opened, allowing cancer through. He was a man with dark skin and sunglasses. He had a blue striped shirt with six holes in the back allowing six crab legs through, which appeared to be a part of his body. His black hair was styled into a pair of pincers. He wielded a pair of scisors with finger loops made of crab chitin. As he came from the gate, he sang his own little theme song.

"Da da da da da da da da da da da. Cancer. How do you want your hair styled, baby."

"Look, we're not doing my hair right now, we're in a fight!"

"Alright, baby."

Everlue saw her magic and smiled. "Ah, Celestial Spirit Magic, eh, boyoyo? Two can play at that game! Open, gate of the Maiden!"

"Virgo!"

After his chant, Virgo appeared, though something was off. Or rather, something was _on _her back. Natsu.

"Hey, Natsu? How did you get up there?"

"Oh, after Link and I beat those Vanish Brothers, he saw Virgo glowing, so I grabbed on, and then I ended up here."

Lucy was shocked. "B-but.. Then that means that you went through the Celestial Spirit Realm! How come you aren't dead?!"

"Why? I just popped up here, s'not like it was dangerous."

"Natsu, the Celestial Spirit Realm is very deadly to humans, enhanced with magic or not! How you survived is beyond me, but remarkable nontheless."

"Oh, okay. FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"

WIth that, he punched Virgo and knocked her out. The then heard rumbling, and saw rubble fall from the cieling. Luckily, it was Link, who had punched his way from the main room all the way down to the sewer. After he busted through the cieling, he got up and glared at Everlue. He then grabbed a large chunk of stone and began eating it, scaring Everlue.

"Ah! You're the Earth Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail, boyo! But too bad you can't eat _my _earth magic. Diver!"

He then plunged into the ground with ease. After a few seconds of silence, he shot out of the wall, now rolled into a ball, and began bouncing around with a lot of force. He quickly shot at Link, though the latter just attacked with a normal punch, effectively winding Everlue and staggering him.

"Alright, Cancer! Do your thing!"

"Yes, baby."

He ran past Everlue, and in the blink of an eye, had cut off all of Everlue's hair and defeated him.

"Yeah! Now we can get out of here!"

OOO

They went back to Kaby's mansion and gave him the book.

"Why... why are you giving this to me? I specifically said I wanted this destroyed."

"Because, we wanted you to be the one to choose to do it. But, there was something I wanted you to know about it. I know that it was your father that wrote this book, Kaby."

Kaby tensed up and looked at the book. "Well, then I suppose you have the right to know. Thirty-one years ago, my father came home after a three year absence. Shortly after he got back, he cut of his right hand, vowing to never write again. We brought him to the hospital to get him treated, where I questioned him. He said that the pay was good, and that I shouldn't worry about it. He said that while he was gone, he thought about me. Soon after he got out, he killed himself. I've been mad at him ever since. This book... This book is the last thing he ever wrote, and a blight on my family's very name. By destroying it, I'll erase that blight."

He grabbed a lighter and lit it, but before he could let the flames consume Daybreak, it began to glow brightly.

"Your father wasn't just a writer, he was a mage! Before he finished the book, he cast a spell on it that re-arranged the letters. It was so complex that no one could undo it!"

The letters flew off the pages and took different places, making it an entirely different book. The title switched around, no saying Dear Kaby.

"You see, this book wasn't a blight, but his masterpiece! This whole book is dedicated to telling you how he felt those whole three years."

Tears came to Kaby's eyes, and he hugged the book tightly.

"Thank you... Thank you!"

Natsu smiled and began to leave. "Come on, guys. Our work here is done."

"But what about our reward?" questioned Lucy.

"We didn't destroy the book, so we didn't get the job done. Besides, we aren't the only one that need to get home."

Kaby looked at Natsu. "How did you know?"

Link was the one to answer. "Your scent. It and the scent of the house were radically different."

Natsu had easily discovered that they didn't really live in the mansion, but in a shack.

Link grabbed Lucy, who was currently trying to kill Natsu for disregarding the reward, and walked out.

_Maybe I should come with other people for their requests more often._

OOO

Hyrule Castle

"Worry not, Princess Zelda. We will bring Link back to you."

"Thank you Shia, Volga, Wizro. I want him home soon."

* * *

**And guess who hired some dang mercenaries? ZELDA. (1) Ryu Hayabusa's clothes and sword, but with Strider Hiryu's hairstyle, though with Link's fun little twist. Does anyone out there have any requests for more of Link's Requips? Leave a comment and say what'cha got, and I'll think about it. And does anyone know the significance of those three mercenaries? SECOND QUIZ! Same goes for this one as the last. Correct answers and honorable mentions will be listed next chapter. Until then, OniHelix out!**


End file.
